Pourquoi lui?
by Ethod
Summary: Tout le foyer Sommet a du mal a se remettre de l'épisode 103, surtout le Geek... Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le retour du Panda? Et pourquoi le Patron semble si distant? (Désolé je suis nulle en résumé xD) Panda/Geek, Patron/Geek, Mathieu/Antoine Panda/Prof (trop de shiiiips xD)
1. Prologue: 4 mois

Salut tout le monde!

J'arrive avec ma première fanfiction aujourd'hui!  
Ce sera une fanfiction sur SLG avec apparition de Antoine Daniel (WTC).

Je tiens à préciser que Mathieu Sommet et son émission n'appartiennent qu'a lui et il en va de même pour Antoine Daniel. La seule chose que je possède ici c'est mon histoire.

Soyez indulgents je re-précise que c'est ma première fiction et qu'il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes d'orthographes. Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques, ou des encouragements a me faire (je préfère des encouragements mais vous faites ce que vous voulez ^^) vous n'avez qu'a poster une review.

Ah et le prologue est séparé en trois points de vue qui racontent des événements passés avec différents points de vue ce qui ne sera pas le cas du reste de la fic

Je vous laisse avec la fanfic!

Enjoy!

Prologue

PDV-Geek

Et voila, l'épisode 103 d'SLG venait de sortir et le petit Geek était encore sous le choc, le Panda et le Prof, les seules des multiples personnalitées qui l'avaient toujours soutenu...

Bien sûr il y avait aussi le Démon mais c'était différent, lui était une sorte de gardien, de protecteur silencieux. Le Prof c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour lui, il l'avait réconforté après les attaques du Patron, l'avait instruit grace à sa science-infuse, et l'avait protégé de la colère de leur créateur.

Il ne comprennait pas, pourquoi lui?

Pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint lui, lui, le Panda, Maitre Panda.

Il les avait trahis, _il_ l'avait trahi lui, pourtant _il_ l'aimait n'est-ce pas? _Il_ lui avait dit ce soir la, le jour de la sortie de l'épisode 99 avant qu'ils ne soient séparés "Geek, je t'aime petit, adieu...".

Puis plus rien, il était seul. Il avait tenté d'oublier, s'était crée une nouvelle vie mais il pensait toujours a _lui_ , alors quand Mathieu est arrivé, il exultait intèrieurement, il allait le revoir! Mais une fois téleporté, il déchanta bien vite, _il_ n'était pas la et personne ne semblait s'en soucier! Ils avaient bien fait revenire le Redneck alors où était le Panda? Il s'en souvient encore, de cet instant ou l'ursidé avait explosé, il avait hurlé, ils s'étaient tournés vers lui mais Mathieu s'était vite retourné, le Patron s'était approché et avait lancé:

"Alors tu pleure pour cette tafiole de boule de poils? 'srait temps de grandir gamin."

Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains

"Oublie-le, Il t'a abandonné tu comprends ça? Et il ne va pas revenir pour ta gueule d'ange!"

Il était resté la, affalé par terre, pendant une heure, deux heures, il avait fini par s'endormir.

Cependant cette phrase restait dans sa tête :" Il t'a abandonné" Oui, le Patron avait raison, Il l'avait abandonné.

Les jours suivants il commença a retrouver le sourire, _il_ était mort, c'était fini, il pouvait recommencer à vivre normalement. Avec l'épisode 102, il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et sa candeur enfantine, avec les fêtes de noël toute l'équipe avait retrouvé son unité de l'époque.

De plus il commençait à se rendre compte qu'une fois le Panda éloigné, il prétait plus d'attention aux autres.

Il avait été aveuglé par son amour depuis tant d'années qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ce regard inquiet et limpide qui le sondait derrière ces verres fumés. Il n'avait jamais compris que c'était son créateur qui le portait jusqu'a son lit les nombreuses fois ou il s'endormait sur place. Même l'homme en noir semblait préoccupé et l'avait laissé tranquille depuis sa dernière intervention. Et il n'avait jamais vu ces petites caméras qui le surveillaient mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il savait que c'était le Prof qui continuait de garder un oeil sur lui.

Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu' _il_ revienne?

Losqu'il l'avait vu, de dos, seul, sa blessure cicatrisée s'était remise à saigner, qu' _il_ était beau avec cet air grave sur le visage! Non, c'était leur ennemi désormais, il ne devait pas penser ça! Mais lorsqu'il vit le Prof rejoindre les rangs ennemis, il fondit une fois de plus en larmes.

Une fois l'épisode terminé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation, il devait faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller les voir?

L'homme au bob, par contre, ne comptait pas le laisser dans sa solitude, l'homme était très attentif au sentiments de ses collègues et amis et mais il n'était cependant pas le seul a avoir remarqué le coeur meurtri de plus jeune.

Il avait tenté d'en parler a Mathieu mais ce dernier,bien plus ébranlé par cette double trahison qu'il ne le montrait, semblait trop préoccupé par le script du SLG-SHOT pour se préoccuper des analyses sentimentales du Geek effectuées par un camé.

PDV-Patron

Déjà plus de 4 mois depuis que la boule de poils avait décidé de se la jouer solo, plus de 4 mois a supporter la tristesse et les pleurs de ce gamin.

Le Patron n'était pas très affecté par le départ de l'ursidé avec qui il n'était pas très proche mais étonnement c'étaient les pleurs de son souffre-douleur favori qui l'avaient le plus touché.

Lui, le Patron, un criminel pédophile, zoophile, nécrophile, et j'en passe était touché par les pleurs de ce petit qu'il prenait généralement un malin plaisir a maltraiter.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tenté de lui faire oublier ce traitre de chanteur, il l'avait confronté à la réalité, un peu brutalement peut-être mais il restait le Patron. Il n'allait pas se transformer d'un coup en ange et faire des cookies même sous l'influence des nombreuses substances illicites qu'il fournissait à son autre collègue. Il pensait que c'était fini, après quelques temps, le plus jeune semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre et il avait fallu que l'ursidé décide de débarquer à ce moment la entraînant avec lui le Prof, la personnalité déchue la plus chère au coeur du gamer qui le voyait comme un grand frère.

Evidemment ses collègues ne se doutaient pas des sentiments qui habitaient son cœur de pierre, pour eux il avait aidé le Geek uniquement car il en avait marre de l'entendre chialer, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il leur avait dit.

Le seul qui l'inquiétait c'était le drogué qu'il savait très attentif aux sentiments de ses collègues. Il le voyait de plus en plus souvent déambuler devant la chambre du gamin accompagné de son fidèle Capsule.

De fait le criminel n'était pas souvent présent dans l'appartement avec les autres il préférait éviter la colère de son créateur qui pensait assurément qu'il n'avait pour unique but que de faire pleurer le plus possible le petit.

Malheureusement le jeune avait commencé remarquer les nombreuses attentions de ses collègues a son égard en omettant toujours les siennes.

Il était plus discret, c'est vrai il ne voulait pas que l'on remarque ses sentiments, mais c'était bien lui qui avait ordonné a certains de ses hommes de surveiller le gamin lorsqu'il sortait. Il savait que ce dernier était souvent menacé en raison de sa proximité avec lui qui avait un bon nombre d'ennemis.

Le seul à qui il en parlait c'était le Gothique, cette autre personnalité déchue et lui étaient étonnamment très proche et ils se retrouvaient parfois pour discuter.

Plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte que son expérience familiale l'avait adouci dans certaines proportions et même si il restait aussi insensible aux souffrances de ses victimes, il ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui blesse ses "amis" si tant est qu'ils le considèrent comme leur ami.

Leur créateur semblait plus heureux depuis le début de cette nouvelle saison, mais le Patron savait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il était sur qu'Antoine avait un rapport avec ce comportement étrange. Il se mit donc a enquêter sur cet idiot aux cheveux démoniaques grâce a l'intermédiaire de Richard avec qui il avait gardé contact.

Certes c'était un moyen comme un autre de chasser le Geek de son esprit mais c'était pourtant impossible, ou qu'il aille il le voyait, des fanarts, des fanfictions, tout semblait le ramener au gamin. Ce dernier s'était de nouveau emmuré dans son silence et semblait prêt a faire une connerie.

C'est pour cela que l'homme en noir ou le camé gardaient toujours un œil sur lui ils avaient senti, l'un comme l'autre que le jeune semblait avoir entamé une logue descente aux enfers et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

PDV-Panda

Cela faisait 4 mois, 4 mois qu'il les avait laissés, qu'il les avait trahis.

Il revoyait le visage surpris de son créateur, le regard triste de l'homme aux bob derrière ses lunettes, le redneck dédaigneux, et surtout le regard de l'homme en noir qui n'était pas fixé vers lui comme il s'y attendait mais vers le Geek qui ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, pleins de larmes.

L'homme en noir semblait a deux doigts de prendre le Geek dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'ursidé qui avait toujours vu le criminel comme un homme sadique et calculateur dépourvu de sentiments. Alors le voir fixer de cette manière SON Geek le mettait hors de lui.

Oui, son Geek,il avait mis du temps a s'en rendre compte mais il l'aimait, il lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne soient séparés mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il devait obéir aux volontés de son maitre.

Il était contre au début, quand il avait reçu le premier mail venant de lui, il lui ordonnait d'abandonner ses amis, de les détruire. Il avait refusé mais l'homme/femme qui était derrière tout cela ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il devait obéir ou bien chacun de ses collègue souffrirait un par un.

C'était donc dans leur intérêt qu'il avait fait cela mais après la fausse explosion qui était évidemment prévue, il avait eu accès aux caméras postées dans l'appartement Sommet par le Prof, il pût ainsi observer pendant près de 4 mois le gamer se remettant peu a peu non sans avoir pleuré longuement, le Hippie qui observait chacun de ses colocataires derrière ses lunettes fumées, leur créateur qui bien qu'un peu ébranlé par son départ se consacrait a l'écriture des prochains épisodes. Et le criminel qui restait en retrait, mais qui gardait toujours un oeil sur le Geek.

Il avait bien vu Mathieu se retirer dans sa chambre lors de l'anniversaire des 5ans, il savait que malgré ses quelques explications vagues a propos d'Alexis qui était a Paris à son auditoire, il savait porquoi Mathieu n'avait pas écrit la chanson : c'était son rôle, c'était lui le chanteur qui composait les paroles des chansons d'anniversaire. Même a l'époque ou le Panda en tant quel tel, n'existait pas, ce n'était pas Mathieu qui les écrivait mais bien cette personnalité qui ne s'était alors pas affirmée, cachée dans un recoin de la tête du schizophrène.

Il avait tout de même été surpris lors de l'arrivée du Prof car ce dernier avait toujours été assez antipathique a son égard. Il se doutait cependant que le scientifique avait une idée derrière la tête car aucun mail ne l'avait prévenu de son arrivée. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le Geek car ce dernier était très proche du scientifique qui se comportait comme un frère avec lui.

Cependant il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler, la personnalité s'était retirée dans son laboratoire après son échec pour confectionner un virus plus efficace.

Le Père Du Web, Libérateur, le Grand Ursidé, Maître Panda, autant de noms qu'on lui avait donné pour l'honorer. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour ses anciens compagnons, il savait que son maître préparait un plan machiavélique.

Il leur devait bien ça, ils l'avaient accueilli comme un frère, l'avaient aimé, lui avaient même laissé un temps en fin d'émission pour lui seul... Et en échange il avait tenté de prendre contrôle de l'émission.

Eh bien voila j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, le premier chapitre est déjà écrit donc il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver.

N'hésitez pas a poster une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et a bientôt!

Passez un bon weekend, bye! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1: Indice?

**Hey je suis de retour avec le premier chapitre!**

 **(Quoi comment ça tout le monde s'en fout?)**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire (et si il vous plait bah laissez une petit review juste "j'ai bien aimé ton chapitre" ok?)**

 **Donc comme je suis un peu bête je me suis trompée dans mes plans donc je mets une petite précision ici: l'histoire va se dérouler sous plusieurs points de vue.**

 **Et un OC va** **apparaître** **d'ici peu, OC qui m'appartient car c'est moi qui l'ai(e) crée**

 **(Pas comme Antoine et Mathieu qui n'appartiennent qu'a eux et surement pas aux dingues qui écrivent des fanfics xD)**

Chapitre 1

En ce 18 avril 2016, le climat était assez tendu dans l'appartement des Sommet.

D'un côté le Gamin semblait avoir rechuté et l'homme en noir ne semblait pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Le hippie avait un comportement étrange lui aussi car il était en train de surfer pour internet. De plus l'absence de leur créateur augementait la tension de ses personnalités.

Pourtant une seule de ses personnalités ne semblait ni troublée ni inquète, de fait elle ne semblait même pas être un des personnalités du jeune schizophrène.

Cette jeune femme avait la peau blanche immaculée et de longs cheveux blancs, eux aussi qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval lorsqu'elle devait intervenir dans l'émission.

Cependant ses yeux n'étaient pas violets comme le pensaient les spectateurs d'SLG mais bien bleus comme tous les autres participants elle devait donc mettre des lentilles violettes lors des tournages. Son visage ne reflétait que très peu d'émotions excepté un petit sourire ironique qui apparaissait de temps à autres.

Dans l'émission on la nommait "Jeanne" mais comme tous les autres elle avait un patronyme assez spécial :l'IA (intelligence artificielle) mais pour une plus simple compréhension le plus jeune lui avait attribué le nom de "Leïa" ce qui fut accepté par leur créateur mettant ainsi fin au débat naissant.

La plupart des habitants avaient accepté assez facilement ce nouveau personnage féminin qui bien qu'assez froid d'apparence s'était révélée très chaleureuse et amicale envers eux.

Tous sauf le hippie qui derrière son air pacifiste était généralement assez réfractaire aux nouvelles technologies étant par nature un hippie.

En effet il n'arrivait pas a discerner la personnalité ou les sentiments de leur nouvelle compagne. Cela le mettait très mal à l'aise mais sa priorité restait tout de même le gamer.

Il était très tôt, ce dernier était en train de réfléchir a une manière de joindre le Panda car il avait le numéro du Prof mais il ne pouvait se résoudre a l'appeler, il fut alors surpris d'entendre une discussion apparemment tendue entre Leïa et le Patron:

"-T'as pas a me dire quoi faire, t'es ici que depuis quelques mois et tu t'permets de m'parler de la sorte? T'as de la chance que Mathieu m'ait interdit de te toucher! T'y connais quoi à l'amour de toute manière?

-Je ne voulais pas vous froisser je ne suis pas encore très a jour en ce qui concerne les relations humaines veuillez m'excuser.

Il me semble toutefois ne pas m'être trompé sur mes mesures, vous êtes amoureux du G..."

Puis plus un bruit, le Geek s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et jetta un coup d'oeil a son réveil, 7h30, il pouvait sortir prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mathieu lui interdisait de sortir de sa chambre avant cette heure précise mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. "Ce doit être pour éviter que je ne me retrouve seul avec le Patron" déduisit le petit. Alors, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, aucune trace de Leïa ni du Patron. Le gamer hésita un instant a rebrousser chemin pour les chercher mais tenant a éviter une confrontation seul a seul avec le criminel en l'absence de Mathieu ou du Panda pour le proteger il se décida à aller manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, surgit le Hippie l'air hagard qui lui empoigna les épaules et s'écria:

" Il l'a tué gros!"

"..."

"De qui tu parles?" Demanda le petit, habitué aux paroles sans queue ni tête de son acolyte.

"De Leïla" répondit le camé qui butait inévitablement sur le nom de leur nouvelle amie au grand désespoir du Geek.

"Non! C'est impossible, certes ils se sont disputés ce matin mais, le Patron n'irait jamais jusqu'à la tuer. C'est impossible, tu dois te tromper!" Puis il pensa

"J'ai besoin de Leïa c'est la seule qui pourrait m'aider à localiser le QG du Panda." Il était quand même inquiet pour la jeune fille qui ne risquait pas de résister longtemps au Patron.

"Si elle est vraiment blessée il faut que je fasse quelque chose" se dit-il.

Alors l'adolescent pénétra dans la chambre de la nouvelle arrivante.

Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce qui était apparue comme pour chacun d'eux le jour de leur arrivée.

C'était une chambre assez sobre avec des murs blancs un lit et un bureau comme pour les autres. Mais ce qui la différenciait c'était cet espèce de tube de verre en plein milieu dans lequel il distinguait la jeune fille.

Il y avait a côté de ce tube une sorte de panneau de contrôle avec par chance un gros bouton rouge avec inscrit "appuyez pour ouvrir".

Sans hésiter il pressa le bouton libérant ainsi son amie qui semblait être endormie qui lui tomba dessus.

Cependant cette dernière ne se réveillait toujours pas, elle était brûlante et semblait très mal en point. Le Geek était affolé et ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Diagnostic effectué,

état: malade

type de maladie: inconnue

diagnostic proposé: inconnu

chances de survie: 40%"

"Wow c'était quoi ça?" S'écria le Geek

"Je suis un interface de connaissances

-...

-Êtes vous souffrant?"Continua la voix robotique.

"-Non mais Leïa oui, elle a besoin d'aide!

-Je suppose que vous parlez de mon propriétaire, je suis désolée je ne peux rien pour elle.

-Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire!

-Je ne dispose que des connaissances que l'on m'a implanté, je ne dispose pas de la science infuse.

-Mais oui la science infuse! Merci machin bizarre qui parle!"Finit le Geek.

Il partit alors en courant en direction de sa chambre.

Il voulait depuis longtemps contacter le Prof et la maladie de Leïa venait de lui donner une raison de le faire.

En effet si son créateur le trouvait en train de converser avec "l'ennemi" il aurait besoin d'un argument de poids pour ne pas se faire priver de ses consoles!

Le petit Geek mit alors a profit les connaissances incroyables en informatique qu'il avait développé durant toutes ces années...

Il ne fut pas trop compliqué de traquer l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur qui les avait contactés lors de l'épisode 100 mais celui-ci se trouvait dans leur appartement.

En revanche il semblait facile de contacter l'ordinateur qui leur avait envoyé la vidéo de surveillance ou l'on voyait le Prof rejoindre le Panda.

Il fallait juste hacker le mot de passe du pare-feu. JUSTE était un doux euphémisme, le Prof semblait avoir participé à la protection du système ce qui le rendait quasi-inviolable.

Le seul espoir était donc de trouver le mot de passe... Tout autre que le gamer aurait abandonné sur l'heure mais le petit était toujours convaincu que le Prof jouait la comédie.

Il devait se douter qu'il tenterait de le contacter et devait lui avoir laissé un indice. Voyons, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé c'était le 8 mars 2016, quelques jours avant son départ. Ils étaient seuls ce soir la.

 **Début du flashback**

"-Dis tu as toujours ta 3DS?

-Oui bien sûr elle est dans ma chambre pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien... Dis moi, comment tu considère le Panda?

-E-e-eh, c'est n-n-notre en-n-nemi-i-i n-n-non?"Bégaya le petit en rougissant considérablement

"-Oui bien sur mais qu'est ce que tu pensais de lui avant ça?

-B-b-bah j-j-je l'aimai-i-is, bien, je l'aimais BIEN i-i-il était gentil avec moi.

-Donc tu regrettes qu'il soit parti?

-Oui-i bien sûr j'aimerais qu'il revienne.

-Et tu n'as jamais essayé de lui re-parler?

-N-n-non

-Hmm d'accord merci petit et ne t'inquête pas pour moi d'accord?

-Pourquoi je devr..."

 **Fin du flashback**

La conversation s'était arrêtée la, le Prof était parti. Cette conversation avait ébranlé le Geek qui s'était mis a culpabiliser vis-a-vis du Panda.

Mais en y repensant, le prof avait parlé de sa 3DS, pourquoi? Il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ses jeux vidéos mais c'est vrai qu'il lui avait empruntée récemment.

Il ne l'avait pas réutilisée depuis, un message était peut-être dissimulé à l'intérieur?

Le Geek se mit alors a chercher sa 3DS et se rendit compte de la terrible vérité: le patron lui avait prise car il avait dit a Mathieu que le criminel avait acheté des "accessoires" avec sa carte bleue ce qui n'avait plu à aucun des deux hommes...

 **Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi court mais j'ai du le couper en deux sinon il était carrément trop long x)**

 **Encore une fois hésitez pas a poster une review limite que vous suiviez la story je m'en fous je voudrais juste avoir quelques mots pour me rassurer**

 **Ouiiii je sais je suis chiante avec mes reviews mais dites vous que si vous en faites une et que vous me proposez un beau nom (de fille) je le prendrais surement pour l'OC qui arrive au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Passez une bonne semaine comme pour moi c'est les vacances j'aurais surement le temps de finir l'écriture du prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

 **Bye!**

 **Vive les dragibus *^***


	3. Chapitre 2: Transformée

**Hey! Voila le chapitre 2! Youpiii!**

 **Au fait j'ai décidé de mettre les dialogues en gras parce que je trouve ça plus lisible.  
J'espère que ça vous convient ^^  
Et les pensées des personnages sont représentées comme ceci :*qu'est ce que je fous ici?* **

**Et merci a TheLittleUnicorn pour m'avoir donné le prénom qu'il me fallait 3**

 **Bon c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire :3**

 **Bon chapitre 3**

Chapitre 2: _Transformée_

Il était 3 heures et il rentrait tout juste chez lui, à première vue, l'appartement semblait calme...

Comme il était tard, le jeune homme se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnon.

Cependant ils ne semblaient pas endormis, à vrai dire aucun ne dormait: la chambre du Hippie était vide, il n'était pas dans l'appartement. Le Patron lui était bien dans sa chambre en train de ... pleurer!?

Oui décidément cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention a ses personnalités.

Il décida tout de même de laisser l'homme en noir seul, si ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il avait été surpris dans un de ses rares moments de faiblesse il n'en serait que plus détestable.

Et le Geek alors? Où était donc le petit? Hum oui, surement en train de jouer comme a son habitude, en apercevant la lumière sous la porte du gamer il ne se donna même pas la peine d'entrer.

De fait, le plus jeune n'était pas en-train de jouer, il était en train de re-regarder les vieux épisodes d'SLG, principalement ceux ou l'on voyait le Panda...

La nostalgie qui semblait s'étendre touchait aussi le plus sage de la fratrie, il était ailleurs depuis quelques temps et ne parlait plus à ses colocataires.

Mathieu avait envie de rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient lui faire oublier la source de ses soucis.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques heures de repos avant de s'aventurer dehors. Malheureusement ses soucis ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser s'endormir c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait vers 7 heures du matin a chantonner seul dans son lit. " **Just sleep, just dreaaaam** "

Lorsqu'il entendit une porte se claquer et un dialogue surprenant commencer:"

 **-Pff encore cette connerie d'intelligence artificielle"** Grogna une voix familière

 **"-Vous semblez avoir un souci, permettez moi d'effectuer un scan**

 **-N'y pense même pas saleté de robot c'est pas ton visage** **inexpressif** **et ton scan à la con qui va m'aider p'tain.**

 **-Laissez moi vous aider *scan* J'ai annalysé vos symptômes, vous semblez souffrir d'un** ** _cœur_** **** ** _brisé_**

 ** _-_** **Non pff, n'importe quoi**

 **-J'insiste, la seule manière de vous rendre mieux semble être d'aller parler a cette personne pour passer à autre chose.**

 **-T'as pas a me dire quoi faire, t'es..."**

Mathieu avait cessé d'écouter, le Patron était amoureux, c'était surprenant, mais pas impossible. En effet lorsque cette première personnalité était apparue c'était pour protéger Mathieu et prendre les coups a la place. Bien que la personnalité ait adopté un rôle de criminel au cœur de pierre Mathieu savait qu'il avait un bon fond, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais réellement blessé ses collègues malgré ses nombreuses menaces...

Mais ce qui intéressait le plus le jeun schizophrène c'était l'analyse de leur nouvelle amie :" **La seule manière de vous rendre mieux semble être d'aller parler a cette personne pour passer à autre chose..** "

La jeune femme avait raison mais il ne pouvait même pas imaginer réveller son amour un jour, il était face a des problèmes majeurs: la personne qu'il aimait était un de ses meilleurs amis, cette personne n'était pas au courant de l'homosexualité de son ami et ne le semblait pas lui même. La seule solution était surement de passer à autre chose.

Mathieu était résigné depuis longtemps, jamais Antoine ne l'aimerai.

Mais son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord et continuait d'amplifier son adoration envers cet irrésistible paillasson. Mathieu avait besoin de parler c'est pour cela qu'il finit par sortir de son appartement et déboucha en plein Paris.

 _(Nda: je sais qu'il habite a Nantes mais pour les besoins de l'histoire il habite à Paris ainsi qu'Antoine bien qu'il soit plus en périphérie ;))_

Alors il commença a marcher, sans but précis, il détaillait les passants.

Cette fille là, semblait nager dans le bonheur avec ses deux amies et ses longs cheveux blonds. Cet homme discutait avec un touriste asiatique en lui indiquant un certain monument.

Ils semblaient heureux. Tiens, cette fille lui rappelait une vieille amie, a fixer le ciel sans but précis comme pour s'y perdre.

A force de marcher, il finit dans un parc, il s'assit sur un banc, mit ses écouteurs et continua d'observer.

Il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son épaule, il n'avait vu personne approcher.

C'était un jeune fille, de son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune.

" **-Oui, tu cherches quelque chose?** " Dit Mathieu en retirant ses écouteurs.

" **A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, je me sens seule et je cherche de la compagnie. Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu, tu ne sembles pas très bien toi non plus?"** Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourir triste, elle semblait étrange mais sympathique.

" **Oui, oui bien sur, tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose?**

 **-Non merci, je préfère rester ici, j'aime bien cet endroit**

 **-O-ok je peux connaitre ton nom?**

 **-Lily, et toi tu es Mathieu Sommet n'est-ce pas? J'aime beaucoup ton émission mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te parle. Je veux que tu me dise ce qui te ronge de la sorte!** " S'exclama-elle d'air inquiet. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder et se rendait compte que la jeune fille lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Il faisaient la même taille, avaient la même couleur de cheveux ,bien qu'elle les ait attachés en tresse sur le côté et ce même air sur le visage lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas, qui donnait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus présent dans la pièce.

Elle avait de yeux assez clairs, dont il n'arrivait pas a cerner la couleur entre le bleu et le gris, magnifiques.

 **"-Oh excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Attends, de quoi tu parles?"** Merde, c'était si visible que ça?

" **T'inquiète t'as juste l'air fatigué mais je vois que tu vas pas bien c'est tout"**

 ** _*Oui mais l'idée c'était que personne ne s'en rende compte surtout pas lui...*_**

Comme si elle entendait ses pensées, la jeune fille s'empressa de le rassurer

" **Aie-confiance en moi je veux juste t'aider, non il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Tu arrives bien a cacher tes sentiments**

 **-Ah merci tu me rassures. Attends, comment tu sais..**

 **-Que tu aimes quelqu'un, qu'apparemment c'est un homme et qu'il n'est pas au courant?**

 **-O-oui moins fort!**

 **-C'est simple: Déjà pour quelqu'un qui sait observer c'est évident que tu aimes quelqu'un.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Tu es toujours a** **l'affût** **tu dévisage** **rapidement** **tous les hommes que tu croise comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un** **et quand j'ai posé la main sur ton épaule, tu m'as regardé comme si tu m'attendais avant de te rendre compte que je n'étais pas** _ **lui**_ **."**

Mathieu devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par la perspicacité de la jeune fille, elle avait remarqué toutes ces chose en un laps de temps très court et les avait tout de suite associés pour connaitre les problèmes du jeune schizophrène.

" **Tu as raison sur tout jusqu'ici mais je me pense que tu as vu qu'il n'était pas au courant pour une raison plus personnelle n'est-ce pas?**

Il avait bien remarqué le léger rougissement de la jeune fille a ce moment de leur discussion.

" **Eh oui, tu as raison, je suis dans la même situation que toi! Bien que la mienne soit moins problématique. Mais ce n'est pas important je ne suis pas si malheureuse, toi oui.**

 **-Si tu es dans ma situation pourquoi n'es tu pas malheureuse?**

 **Je vais te répondre mais d'abord répond a cette question: Est-tu convaincu que déclarer ton amour reviendrait a briser votre amitié?**

Mathieu était amusé par la franchise de sa nouvelle amie, elle avait tout compris en bien moins de temps que lui qui avait pris plusieurs mois avant d'accepter l'évidence.

 **"** - **Oui ça ne fait aucun doute. Ant.. mon ami n'est surement pas gay et même si il l'était il ne sortirait jamais avec moi. Je ne suis pas si important pour lui...**

 **-Mon cher Mathieu tu es d'une stupidité incroyable! Mais c'en est touchant"** Rit Lily.

 **"-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c...**

 **-Non tu vas m'écouter.**

 **Premièrement je t'interdis de dire que je ne peux pas comprendre après tout tu ne sais rien de moi.**

 **Deuxièmement laisse moi te dire que si tu ne lui dit rien, votre amitié est de toute façon vouée à l'échec.**

 **Troisièmement je vais répondre a ta question: Je ne suis pas malheureuse car je peux être avec celui que j'aime et notre relation n'est pas assez forte pour qu'il se rende compte que je l'aime.**

 **Il ne le feras que dans deux cas: Si je lui dis moi même ou si il se met a m'aimer lui car dans ce cas la il ferait plus attention a mes réactions.**

 **-Tu parle d'amour d'une façon étrange.**

 **-Oui, on me le dit souvent il parait que je suis lunatique, psychologue, bipolaire et dépressive ça doit être pour ça."** Dit la plus jeune avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Tu es un fille étange Lily!**

 **-Merci maintenant retiens ça: tu dois observer sa façon de se comporter avec toi, je pense que tu es attentif oui, mais pas aux bonnes personnes.**

 **Tu permets que je passe chez toi?**

 **J'ai l'impression que tu fuis comme si tu étais témoin de la tristesse de beaucoup de personnes chez toi. J'aimerais bien t'aider et j'ai le sentiment d'en être capable."**

 _ ***Comment fait elle, suis-je si facile a déchiffrer?**_ _*_

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Bon ok viens je vais te présenter aux autres."** Finit par céder le vidéaste avec un sourire en coin. Cette fille l'avait consolé et il était déjà très attaché à elle. Il lui faisait confiance, elle était, en quelque sorte, une petite sœur.

 **"Super!"** S'exclama-elle comme un enfant a qui on offre un cadeau. Mais Mathieu voyait toujours ce voile sur ses yeux qui s'était presque évaporé mais qui restait la.

Bien qu'elle se dise heureuse, la jeune fille semblait résignée, surement a cause de ce garçon dont elle lui avait parlé, il devait beaucoup compter pour elle.

Comme Antoine.

Mathieu se fit encore la réflexion que cette fille lui ressemblai plus qu'il ne l'était possible, cependant elle avait l'air résignée mais heureuse et malicieuse, " **Il lui restera toujours un espoir** " se dit Mathieu.

En la voyant heureuse a côté de lui, il pensa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup au Geek, surement de par cet air candide, enfantin et heureux qui se dégageait d'elle a cet instant. Elle s'était vraiment _transformée..._ Elle ne ressemblait plus a la Lily d'il y a quelques minutes avec son air triste et fatigué.

Elle avait changé et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, lui aussi souriait depuis tout a l'heure cette conversation lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi en discutant, de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis, chez Mathieu et une fois arrivés dans la cage d'escalier ils passèrent devant la première des caméra..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De l'autre côté de cette caméra se trouvait un homme, le visage plongé dans l'ombre, les yeux rivés sur de nombreux écrans montrant l'appartement Sommet dans son intégralité mais aussi la pièce ou était détenu le Panda.

Ainsi qu'une pièce pleine de gadgets ou l'on apercevait le Prof qui jetait de temps a autres un coup d'oeil a la caméra.

Il se savait observé et il était obligé de se laisser faire sans quoi sa couverture serait découverte.

Il disposait lui aussi d'un accès (quoique restreint) aux caméras qu'il avait installées lui même dans l'appartement lors de son départ.

Il était dégoûté de voir que cet homme les avait utilisées pour surveiller ses amis mais il n'y pouvait rien, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il était totalement impuissant, il attendait un événement, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait d'agir.

Il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait même pas contacter le Panda!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Panda lui, n'était au courant de rien, il se contentait d'observer ses anciens amis en attendant lui aussi un événement. Il était encore plus démuni que le Prof car il ne savait absolument pas ce que ce-dernier faisait la.

Il était perdu et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, leur persécuteur s'éloigna des écrans et sortit de son antre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps la, le Geek se préparait à s'introduire dans la chambre du Patron, le plus discrètement possible...

 **X) Les cliffhangers c'est cool 3**

 **Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de le faire un petit peu plus long.**

 **Si vous avez des critiques ou des remarques ou des conseils(surtout a propos des dialogues c'est pas mon fort) hésitez pas a poster une petite review^^**

 **Le rythme de parution va surement baisser un peu (c'est la rentrée pour moi :() mais j'essaierais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine!**

 **Bye! *^***


	4. Chapitre 3: Hésitation

**Hey! Je suis enfiiin de retour avec le 3e chapitre désolé le délai a été un peu long cette fois-ci mais la reprise des cours m'avait un pitit peu démotivée x)**

 **Mais je l'ai fini youpii! Au fait ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu confus vers la fin mais il faut se dire que tout se passe soit en même temps soit un peu après l'action précédente. (ça se trouve c'est simple et tout mais je préfère prévenir 3)**

 **D'ailleurs je vais désormais essayer de me tenir le plus possible au délai de 1 semaine entre chaque chapitre dans la mesure du possible ;)**

 **Et je tiens a vous remercier pour les 190 vues j'ai pas vu les 100 passer et on approche des 200 o_O je suis super contente de voir que vous êtes beaucoup a avoir lu ma fanfic je vous aime 3**

 **Bref assez parlé et place au chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: _Hésitation_

" **Ecoute-bien,**

 **Mission : entrer dans la chambre du Patron et récupérer la 3DS tout en discrétion**

 **Obstacle: le Patron**

 **Solution: distraire le Patron**

 **Probabilité de réussite : 34%** "Chuchotait le Geek a son fidèle Pikatchu en peluche.

Heureusement pour le Geek, le Patron n'était pas dans l'appartement.

C'est donc d'un pas presque naturel qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre du criminel.

Après une rapide analyse de la chambre de ce dernier, le gamer déduisit que sa console devait se trouver quelque part dans les tiroirs du bureau de l'homme en noir.

Le Geek était d'ailleurs étonné de voir que la chambre du criminel était assez belle bien qu'elle soit en léger désordre et si on ne tenait pas compte de certaines ... choses, éparpillées sur le sol.

"- **Whaaaaaaaaat!?**

 **Merde."**

 ***Bordel, je suis censé être discret... Mais, pourquoi le Patron a une photo de nous sur son bureau? Je croyais qu'il l'avait jetée, enfin ça ne...***

 **" La base virale VPS a été mise a jour."**

 ***Enculéeeee***

Alors qu'il jetait un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que le bruit n'avait interpellé personne, le petit s'aperçut que l'ordinateur de son collègue n'était pas éteint.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la chose la plus intelligente a faire, le Geek décida de jeter un œil à l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, quitte a y laisser son innocence.

 ***Hmm rien de passionnant et je ne tiens pas a ouvrir ces mails, oh non...***

Le petit avait ouvert par inadvertance le dossier nommé "SEXTAPE/Tatiana"

Mais son contenu n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, c'était encore une fois des photos d'eux, et plus particulièrement de lui.

 ***En fait, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il a ça, je ferais mieux de chercher ma DS***

Quelques minutes après, il trouva enfin sa précieuse console sous un pantalon jeté sur une étagère.

Il aurait dû partir sur le champ, mais encore une fois, quelque chose retint son attention: The Witcher 3 posé sur une table basse. Pourquoi diable l'homme en noir avait The Witcher 3? Il ne jouait pas au jeux vidéos si?

Malheureusement pour le Geek, il était resté une minute de trop, il le comprit bien vite en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait plus rien, une silhouette noire se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, coupant ainsi toute source de lumière.

De ce fait, le Patron ne voyait que le dos du Geek, plongé dans le noir et ne l'avait pas reconnu.

 **"Math' qu'es-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre gamin?"**

Merde, le Patron ne savait pas que c'était lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire?

 **"Euh P-patron, j-je, euh je devais prendre, le-heu, le truc..."**

Mais le Patron n'était pas dupe, il reconnaissait aisément la voix de Mathieu ainsi que celle du Geek.

" **Geek? Te barres pas gamin, je vais pas te violer. Encore que...**

 **-J-je suis désolé, je, je voulais pas, je suis désolé**

 **-C'est bon gamin j'ai compris, t'as pas fait exprès de te retrouver a côté de mon lit, dans ma chambre, alors que Mathieu te l'as formellement interdit c'est ça?**

 **-Je suis désolé, je t'en supplie, me fais pas de mal je voulais juste..**

 **-Quoi? Trouver une preuve que je n'étais qu'un ignoble pervers qui est incapable de faire preuve de compassion?**

 **Casse toi, je vais pas te faire du mal, je pourrai pas de toute façon, plus maintenant...**

 **-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es bizarre, tu ne me fais plus rien, tu me parles a peine?**

 **-Quoi ça te manque que j'essaye de te violer peut-être?**

 **-N-non mais c'est bizarre c'est tout tu te comporte normalement avec les autres et moi, tu m'ignore.**

 **-J'ai pas de putains de comptes a te rendre gamin, maintenant casse toi!**

 **-O-ok, je voulais juste reprendre ma DS"** Dit-il en agitant l'objet

" **Oh, tu sais t'étais pas obligé d'aller la prendre dans ma chambre comme un voleur, tu pouvais me demander.**

 **-Désolé, j'avais peur que tu veuilles pas...**

 **-Je te fais si peur que ça gamin?**

 **-Un peu...**

 **-Alors écoute moi bien, et si tu répète un** **traître** **mot de ce que je vais te dire aux autres je t'assure que... 'Fin t'as compris l'idée.**

 **Bref, je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu entends? Oui ça peut te sembler surprenant venant de moi mais c'est la vérité, tu peux me croire.**

 **Tu as remarqué que je ne t'ai rien fait depuis plusieurs mois n'est-ce pas?**

 **Eh bien c'est pour ça, je suis incapable de te faire du mal.**

 **Maintenant vas t'en."** Dit il en poussant le jeune homme vers la porte.

" **Mais POURQUOI?**

 **-Parce que, parce que je t'aime putain."** Finit l'homme en noir en claquant rageusement la porte de sa chambre sur un Geek ébahi.

"- **Keuwaaa?"** C'est tout ce que le Geek trouva a répondre avant de courir vers sa chambre, étrangement bouleversé.

Il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre du Patron, comme un coup, le connaissant il devait avoir passé sa colère sur son mur.

Mais le Geek était trop occupé à réfléchir pour y prêter attention.

* **Mais pourquoi? J'ai rien demandé moi bordel, pourquoi il m'aime LUI aussi? Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué avec le Panda qui est notre ennemi il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de moi lui aussi!***

Oui, le geek ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime, il ne savait pas grand chose en relations amoureuses et il était déjà assez étonné qu'une personne puisse l'aimer, lui, le minable, la victime de l'équipe. Heureusement cela semblait assez simple, le Geek aimait le Panda alors il n'avait qu'a attendre et ça passerait au Patron n'est-ce pas?

Mais est-ce qu'il voulait réellement que le Patron cesse de l'aimer?

Oui bien sûr, comment pourrait il en être autrement, comment pourrait il être attardé , ce pervers dépravé au visage envoûtant avec corps d'un dieu grec?

Mais il avait besoin de s'assurer de quelque chose, alors, sur la pointe des pieds, il se re-dirigea vers la chambre du Patron et regarda par la serrure.

Ce qu'il finit de semer le doute dans son esprit, le Patron pleurait, il était assit sur son lit, la tête baissé mais l'on voyait des larmes couler le long de sa joue.

Alors, le Patron releva la tête et le Geek se rendit compte avec stupeur que l'homme avait retiré ses lunettes noires.

Il pouvait ainsi voir ses yeux et se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vus sans lunettes, le criminel avait toujours conservé ses RayBans.

Le gamer fut aussi étonné et se fit la réflexion qu'aucune des personnalités n'avait exactement les mêmes yeux.

Ceux du prof étaient plus gris, ceux du panda étaient assez foncés et les siens étaient clairs, plus clairs que ceux de Mathieu.

Mais le Patron avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais leurs yeux étaient parfaitement identiques.

Alors quand le Patron tourna la tête vers lui, il fut étonné de ressentir tant d'émotions a travers ce regard qui le transperça, il semblait profondément triste et désolé.

Le Geek étant un jeune homme sensible et empathique, ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant la détresse du Patron.

Ce dernier pensait que le Geek s'était enfui et allait désormais le considérer comme plus dangereux encore, il devait penser qu'il mentait...

Le Geek voulait chasser le Patron de ses pensées, le criminel occupait son esprit et s'imposait de plus en plus dans son cœur.

Alors le gamer décida de se concentre sur sa mission originelle a savoir trouver le message du Prof. Cette étape fut bien plus simple que la précédente en effet le Prof n'avait eu le temps que de poser un post-it a l'intérieur de la console sur lequel on pouvait lire :" **Geek, le mdp est "IMAIASOYS"** "

 ***Quel mot de passe étrange, je me demande ce que ça signifie. Surement un de ses codes secrets. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça, il faut que je** **déverrouille** **ce pare-feu!***

Alors le Geek entra avec appréhension le mot de passe dans la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte. Et si c'était le mauvais? C'était sa seule piste, que ferait-il si elle se révelait fausse?

VICTOIRE! Le mot de passe était le bon! Et le signal provenait d'un immeuble à l'autre bout de Paris, en périphérie.

D'ailleurs, le Geek pourrais peut-être y aller en faisant semblant d'aller chez Antoine, en effet, l'ami de schizophrène habitait non loin de cet immeuble.

Cependant il devait faire attention a se déguiser, le Panda, le Prof ou qui que se soit qui était commandait n'allait surement pas laisser rentrer le Geek si facilement.

Il pourrait tenter de rentrer par effraction mais il serait surement plus simple et moins dangereux de se déguiser.

Pourquoi pas en l'une des personnalités déchues? Mais il devait faire attention, un de ces dernières était peut-être derrière tout cela, quelle personnalité était amie avec le Prof et n'en voulait pas a Mathieu?

La Fille!

De plus prendre son apparence ne serrait pas compliqué, elle venait toujours leur rendre visite de temps en temps et avait laissé une perruque et un de ses t-shirts dans l'appartement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps la le Prof jubilait en voyant que son petit frère avait trouvé son message. Il n'était pas inquiété outre mesure par la révélation du Patron, ayant la science infuse, il savait que le criminel avait bon fond même si il le cachait bien.

Il connaissait l'homme en noir depuis bien longtemps, il avait connu ses doutes et ses peurs, il connaissait l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce masque de pierre.

Le scientifique étant aussi un bon psychologue, il se doutait depuis longtemps que le Geek cachait son amour pour le Patron si profondément qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui même.

Ils étaient des Némésis trop parfaites pour être vraies, comme Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, ( _nda:J'étais obligée de faire une référence au Drarry désolé xD)_ leur haine s'estompait au fur et a mesure qu'ils grandissaient.

* * *

Cependant si il y en avait un qui n'était pas ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses, c'était le Panda. Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi le petit était allé dans la chambre du Patron pour chercher une CONSOLE mais il n'avait pas vu la scène.

Le Patron étant expérimenté en espionnage avait vite repéré les caméras et avait depuis longtemps posé un post-it sur l'objectif de celle qui était positionnée dans sa chambre.

Le Panda n'avait donc qu'entendu la conversation qui se déroulait sans pouvoir intervenir.

Il aimait le Geek et n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le gamer puisse aimer le criminel mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que le criminel aime le petit.

Alors il fut stupéfait en voyant que le Geek était resté derrière la porte de la chambre du Patron et avait commencé a pleurer en regardant par la serrure.

Comment le Patron osait-il faire pleurer SON Geek?

* * *

Le Patron était justement derrière la porte du Geek, il s'apprêtait a venir s'excuser et lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il entendit le gamer parler :" **Bien,je n'ai plus qu'a me déguiser en Fille, aller voir le Prof, lui demander un remède pour Leïa et rentrer. Surtout ne pas croiser le Panda, ne pas croiser le Panda. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le voyais, j-je suis censé l'aimer, lui il m'aime mais moi, je ne suis plus sur de rien... Tout est de sa faute! Pourquoi m'a-il abandonné? Si il n'était pas parti, jamais le Patron n'aurait... Jamais je ne serais... tomé amoureux de... du... de l-lui!"**

Le Patron se figea en entendant cette dernière phrase et tomba par terre. Il entendait les sanglots du Geek a travers la porte qui lui brisaient le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la tristesse du plus jeune alors il entra dans la chambre et le prit dans ses bras.

" **P-a-atron? Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais la-a?"** Hoqueta le jeune homme entre deux sanglots

" **Chh tais toi gamin**

 **-M-mais att..."** Le Patron le coupa en l'embrassant puis, il se releva et déclara :" **J-je suis désolé gamin, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser pleurer. Désolé."** Fini il en sortant. Le Geek n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'embrasure de la porte par où le Patron venait de sortir.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait pas masquer ses sentiments envers le criminel et que ce dernier semblait ressentir la même chose. Alors, armé d'une détermination nouvelle, il se releva en se promettant de ramener le Prof avec eux et d'avouer clairement ses sentiments au Patron ainsi qu'au Panda.

* * *

Panda qui était en train de donner des coups de poings rageurs contre un mur. Habité par une haine profonde contre le Patron qui s'était amplifiée dans des proportions incroyables en le voyait faire ce a quoi il n'avait jamais eu droit : embrasser le Geek. Et il ne l'avait même pas repoussé! Il n'avait même pas bougé! Comment était-ce possible? Le Geek était a LUI, il lui était acquis depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi?

* * *

Alors un homme au visage plongé dans l'ombre esquissa un sourire machiavélique en regardant son téléphone _(_ _Nda: No smartphoooooone)_ Sur lequel on voyait toute la fratrie Sommet à travers des caméras, le Panda qui tapait son mur, Mathieu a son bureau, le Geek en train de fouiller dans une armoire, le Patron allongé sur son lit, le Prof en train d'observer les caméras avec un sourire en coin, le Hippie dos a la caméra qui tenait sûrement un joint dans ses mains, et finalement, sur la dernière vidéo, on voyait toutes les personnalités déchues réunies dans leur salon en train de discuter avec entrain.

Mais le Gothique manquait a l'appel.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce 3e chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué les mini-cliffhangers c'est ma passion x)**

 **Hésitez pas a poster une review, les reviews c'est cool et ça vous aide a capter le wifi (bon ok ça c'est faux mais vous pouvez toujours poster une review hein xD)**

 **Merci a tous ceux qui en ont posté pour les derniers chapitres, ça m'a vraiment motivée a continuer!**

 **Amour et canapé *^***

 **Bye!**

 **Cosimoon**


	5. Chapitre 4: Confrontation

**Hey! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4!**

 **Désolé ça fait un pitit peu plus d'une semaine mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et je pense que c'est un bon moment de publication le w-e j'ai plus de temps ^^**

 **merci a Shyroo qui m'a poussée a écrire hier et sans qui j'aurais pas eu la motivation nécessaire xD**

 **Et sinon merciiiii pour les 300 vues c'est énorme je suis super contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait 3**

 ***Caliiiiin***

 **Allez place au chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Confrontation**

Mathieu avait laissé Lily rentrer chez elle depuis une vingtaine de minutes et n'avait pas entendu la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu entre le Patron et le Geek. Il avait entendu peu après le Patron qui lui avait crié " **Bon gamin faut qu'j'y ailles fait pas trop de conneries avec ton balai a chiottes"** tout en claquant la porte.

Ce qui avait ouvert les yeux a Mathieu sur un point : il devait parler a Antoine et bien qu'il ne soit pas très motivé, il décida de se rendre chez son ami vidéaste sur-le-champ. En sortant, il croisa ce qui semblait être la Fille, adossée devant l'immeuble qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'en aller dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte un plan et se rende compte qu'elle se trompait de chemin.

Après un certain temps, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et s'exclama :

" **Hey Math' comment ça va? Tu viens plus trop ces temps-ci, t'es sur que ça va mec?**

 **-Eh bien justement...**

 **-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu m'avais promis qu'on se ferait une soiré pizza-bières-film alors?**

 **-Uhh ok mais je voudrais...**

 **-Cool allez viens on va s'marrer**

 **-Maiiiiiiiis"**

Tenta en vain d'argumenter le plus âgé mais qui, impuissant, finit par se laisser entraîner par la bonne humeur de son ami qui semblait franchement enchanté par sa venue et qui le regardait fixement depuis plus de 3 minutes une fois le film fini.

" **Antoiiiine, mec, t'es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air bizarre.**

 **-Naaaaan je t'assure ça va**

 **-Bon ok écoute maintenant si je suis venu ici c'est qu'il faut que je te parles**

 **-Uhh?"**

Répondit de manière très distinguée son ami qui était en train de mordre dans sa pizza.

" **-Bah récemment j'ai rencontré une fille qui...**

 **-T-t'a rencontré un fille?"** S'exclama le boss final des internets d'un air beaucoup moins assuré tout d'un coup

" **Oui, elle est super sympa bien qu'un peu bizarre,** répondit le schizophrène, les yeux dans le vague, sans se rendre compte de la gêne de son meilleur ami,

 **mais on a discuté pas mal et c'est pour ça que je suis la: j'ai un truc a t'avouer...**

 **-...**

 **-Je, je t'aime , merde, d-désolé putain j'aurais pas dû dire ça euuh, faut que j'y ailles a plus!"**

Finit lâchement le jeune homme en s'enfuyant et en laissant Antoine seul avec sa joie, sa tristesse, ses sentiments et Richard.

* * *

Du côté du Patron...

" **Mais tu vois gamin, je sais pas si j'aurais dû lui dire, il doit être très troublé. Ça fait des années que je crois qu'il est fou de l'autre peluche et la il dit qu'il m'aime! Je comprends plus rien moi je pensais, je pensais qu'il se barrerait en courant, qu'il** **irait** **se plaindre a Math' et qu'il m'éviterais dans les couloirs!**

 **-Tu sais mec peut-être qu'il t'aime depuis le début et qu'il cachait ses sentiment a tout le monde, lui y compris. J'savais bien qu'il avait un côté daaaark**

 **-Tu crois? Mouais c'est vrai que t'était la au début toi, quand il était encore le Troll...**

 **-Mais ouais ça se trouve, il s'est rendu compte qu'il t'aimais, ça l'a effrayé et il a perdu son coté Troll qui te ressemblait un peu trop pour devenir la victime que tout le monde connait! C'est un complooot**

 **-T'es pas bête petit, sauf pour tes histoires de complot, tu sais que c'est le kiff du Hippie ça? Mais t'as peut-être raison, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Gamin était devenu une telle victime...**

 **-Tu vois, c'est sûr, il a dû se mettre a flipper et ça a fini par submerger ses sentiments originels... Mais j'le sens pas le Hippie, il est pas daaaaark.**

 **-Mouais peut-être mais il a quand même des couilles de vouloir aller chez...**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-OH MERDE! Putain le con j'avais oublié ça! Désolé faut que je te laisse le petit est surement déjà en route pour aller voir le Prof, quel idiot ça peut-être hyper dangereux!**

 **-Ok a pluuus je vais faire un rituel satanique moi faut qu'j'invo..."**

Le Patron ne laissa pas a son ami le temps de répondre et sortit en courant de l'appartement du Gothique dont l'emplacement était inconnu du reste du groupe.

Le Gothique était un des seuls amis du criminel et il était rassuré de pouvoir le retrouver dans un endroit sécurisé, sans caméras ou il pouvait laisser tomber son masque.

Le Gothique connaissait le Patron depuis le début, il connaissait bien l'homme en noir et ne le jugeait jamais pour ses actions car il connaissait ses obligations et ses raisons mieux que personne.

C'est pour ces raisons que le Patron s'était précipité chez son ami pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer car, bien que ça fasse très gamine de collège, ça le rassurait d'avoir l'avis de son ami.

Cependant il avait oublié les paroles que le Geek avait prononcé avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre :

" **Bien, je n'ai plus qu'a me déguiser en Fille, aller voir le Prof, lui demander un remède pour Leïa et rentrer."**

Il devait penser que personne ne trouverais ça suspect de voir la Fille débarquer et qu'il pourrait ressortir indemne.

Heureusement, le Geek était assez prévisible et le Patron n'eut pas trop de mal a le retrouver car le lieu ou il se rendait semblait assez proche de l'appartement du Gothique et il tomba sur lui après quelques rues.

Le gamer était concentré sur son téléphone et ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui le suivait.

Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva précisément devant l'immeuble d'ou provenait la source du signal.

Il s'apprêtait a faire le tour du bâtiment lorsqu'il vit une porte s'ouvrir automatiquement, le jeune homme était si heureux d'être arrivé a destination qu'il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et pénétra dans l'immeuble, toujours suivi par le Patron, en retrait.

Ce dernier était abasourdi par la négligence du garçon et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de le suivre sans quoi son "ami" n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir en cas de danger.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une grande salle, semblable a un laboratoire au centre de laquelle se trouvait le Prof qui appuya sur une télécommande plongeant ainsi la salle dans le noir, dissimulant ainsi le Patron aux caméras et au Geek.

Ce dernier retira son déguisement et se jeta dans les bras de son frère les larmes aux yeux

" **Pourquoiiii tu es partiiiiii, c'était horrible, Mathieu i-il nous parlait plus et le, le Patron il, je je crois que...**

 **-Je sais Geek ne** **t'inquiète** **pas, ça va aller tiens déjà, prends ça,** dit il en lui plaçant dans la main un tube a essai,

 **C'est l'antidote pour Leïa, je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'ai accès aux caméras placées dans l'appartement. Mais il faut faire vite, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici,** **je suis désolé je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi il faut que je reste ici si je veux te** **protéger** **, il ne peux pas nous entendre ici.**

 **-Il? Qui ça, le Panda?**

 **-Non il y a quelqu'un au dessus de nous qui commande tout mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne l'ai jamais vu.**

 **-Ah d'accord mais pourquoi tu ne...**

 **-Geek!** S'exclama une voix inconnue, **qu'es-ce que tu fais la, putain on y vois rien, il faut que tu vienne avec moi ok?**

 **-Panda-a? Pourquoi tu veux...**

 **-Fais ce que je te dis, ne discute pas!"**

Le Geek n'arrivait pas a protester et se fit donc tirer hors de la pièce par le Panda suivi par le Patron qui restait dissimulé dans l'ombre sous le regard impuissant du Prof.

Mais le Panda s'arrêta net devant une porte et l'ouvrit en disant au Geek :

"- **Allez tu rentre ici!**

 **-Mais pourquoi?**

 **-Discute pas fais ce que je te dis.**

 **-Non! Je veux pas, je dois te parler je veux pas rentrer ici.**

 **-Mais tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder oui? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux me parler, du fait que tu te laisse embrasser par ce, cette chose ignoble sans réagir? Du fait que tu es censé m'aimer et que tu te retrouve a pleurer derrière sa porte? Je veux pas savoir,** _ **il**_ **m'a dit que si je te faisait rentrer ici, tu resterait avec nous et moi je veux que tu restes avec moi! Donc arrête de protester et rentre!**

 **-Mais qui ça?**

 **-** _ **Le Maître**_

 **-Oui bah je m'en fiche de ce qu'il t'as dit je veux pas rentrer la dedans, je veux rentrer a la maison! Et puis je suis pas censé t'aime d'abord! Je t'appartiens pas je fais ce que je veux j'aime qui je veux et ne l'insulte pas!"**

Les yeux du Panda s'assombrirent alors jusqu'à ressembler a ceux d'une bête sauvage lorsqu'il s'exclama:

 **"Tu l'aimes? Lui?"**

Alors sans laisser au gamer le temps de répondre, il lui agrippa le bras et commença a le pousser dans la pièce.

Le Geek se débattait et hurlait quand il entendit un cri, et qu'il vit le Panda s'écrouler au sol en tenant sa jambe ou il voyait une blessure par balle de pistolet.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et se mit a courir vers la d'où il venait quand il fut plaqué contre le mur et bâillonne par une main sortant de l'ombre:

 **"-Mpfhhh**

 **-Chut, silence**

 **-Mpffffh**

 **-Ok je vais te laisser parler mais ne crie pas, tu vas attirer l'attention ok?**

 **-Mpf, ah putain t'es qui toi, c'est toi qui as tiré sur le Panda? Tu me suivais?**

 **-C'est moi gamin, tu pensais** **réellement** **que j'allais te laisser partir seul dans la** **gueule** **du loup?"** Ricana le criminel en rangeant son pistolet récemment utilisé.

 **"-Patron? Oh merci j'ai eu si peur!"**

Sanglota le petit dans les bras du Patron, qui attendri, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer avant de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici et qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Prof.

Ce qui rassura grandement le plus jeune qui avait du mal a imaginer son frère du "côté des méchants".

Malheureusement le "grand méchant" semblait avoir verrouillé la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés ce qui les obligea a rester dans le labo du Prof le temps qu'il déverrouille la porte. Le geek n'osait pas parler a son frère de peur de le gêner et se contentait de le fixer en s'accrochant au bras du Patron qui, voyant l'embarras de son ami décida , pour une fois, d'engager la conversation avec le Prof :

" **Dis, quat'z'yeux, t'es v'nu ici volontairement pas vrai? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?**

 **-Eh bien vois tu je me doutais que l'ursidé ne nous avait pas quittés volontairement et que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles. Mais a mon arrivée ici, je me suis retrouvé ici sans moyen de communiquer avec la Panda, la scène que vous avez vu avait elle aussi été montées de toutes pièces: j'avais reçu un message avec le texte que je devais dire et je pense qu'il en était de même pour le Panda.**

 **-Hmm pas con, celui qui organise tout ça a vraiment pensé aux moindres détails!**

 **-E-eh P-patron, P-prof r-regardez la porte, elle s'ouvre, c'est toi qui a fait ça Prof?**

 **-Non ce n'est pas moi mais regarde, j'ai reçu un message du "** _ **Maître**_ **"**

 **-Panda?**

 **-Non celui qui contrôle tout ici, il dit "Le Geek et le Patron peuvent partir mais qu'il ne remettent jamais les pieds ici. Toi, Prof, tu as désormais l'autorisation d'aller dans la chambre du Panda, il est blessé tu vas le soigner"**

 **Le Panda est blessé, il s'est passé quoi?**

 **-Oh ouais je l'ai flingué quand il essayait de capturer la gamin, c'est pas trop grave je lui ai tiré dans le jambe, bon nous on s'casse, a plus quat'z'yeux!**

 **-A-a bientôt Prof!"**

Le chemin du retour fut assez rapide et une fois arrivé, le Geek se précipita au chevet de son amie pour lui donner l'antidote concoctée par le scientifique.

Cela semblait efficace car la jeune fille semblait apaisée et n'avait plus la peau brûlante elle allait sûrement se réveiller d'ici quelques heures.

Et elle pourrait peut-être leur dire ce qui lui avait causé cette maladie, car elle était insensible aux virus normaux.

Pendant ce temps la, le Patron vit Mathieu débarquer dans la salon en disant:

" **Patron? Oh putain mec je crois que j'ai fait une connerie il faut que...**

 **-Ta gueule Math' oui t'as fait une connerie: ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne prête plus attention a nous, tu nous parles a peine donc tu va poser ton petit cul ici et écouter ce qu'on a a te dire!**

 **-On? Comment ça? Oh non, t'as encore violé le geek et il est en train de pleurer?**

 **-Enculé, tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais touché le Geek alors arrête tes conneries, lui aussi il veut te parler mais pas pour les raisons que t'imagines..."**

* * *

 **Et voilaa pas de "vrai" cliffhanger cette fois je suis gentille ^^**

 **Et ouiiii le Gothique il est pas méchant en fait il est juste caché xD**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir 3**

 **Et a la semaine prochaine du coup (normalement x)) pour le chapitre 5 ^^**

 **Passez un bon week-end!**

 **Cosimoon**

 **(Edit du 16/5/2016): Hey faut pas m'en vouloir si je réponds pas a vos reviews: il y a un bug et j'y ai pas accès :( mais continuez d'en envoyer! ça fait super plaisir 3  
Et si certaines choses vous semblent un peu confuses (au niveau des dialogues ou du scénario) hésitez pas non plus a me demander je me rends pas vraiment compte du "niveau d'incompréhension" de ce que j'écris ^^ et ce chapitre la a été un peu compliqué a écrire pour d'autres raisons, le prochain sera (sauf craquage de nerfs de ma part xD)plus posé et fera un point sur la situation.**

 **Je vous adore *^***

 **Cosimoon**


	6. Chapitre 5: Éveillé

**Hellow d'abord merci a tous ceux qui ont posté une review ça fait super plaisir a chaque fois ^^ j'ai enfin réussi a les voir et don j'ai pût y répondre!**

 **Me voila avec le chapitre 5 qui s'est écrit de manière miraculeuse car pour une raison que j'ignore j'écris plus facilement quand je suis un voiture :x**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire 3 et merci pour les 450 vues c'est dingue je suis hyper heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plait autant.**

 **Et hésitez pas a poster une review surtout ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Éveillé**

 **"-Ecoute mec je sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais je sais que j'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps et j'en suis désolé mais...**

 **-Mathieu, tu sais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses** ** _ces derniers temps"_**

L'interrompit le Geek qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

 **"-Mais vous savez je voulais renouer avec vous mais j'avais besoin de temps, bon au point ou on en est autant continuer : que s'est il passé?**

 **-J-je peux lui expliquer s'il te plait Patron?**

 **-Oui gamin vas y et tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'avoir peur de moi tu sais.**

 **-Attends, que s'est il passé entre vous pourquoi le Geek ferait-il** ** _semblant_** **d'avoir peur de toi? Il a toujours été terrifié a l'évocation** **de ton nom!"**

Questionna le vidéaste l'air perdu.

" **C-c'est pas important Mathieu, enfin si mais... Enfin bref, il y a quelques temps, Leïa est tombée très malade et elle ne pouvait pas se soigner elle même j'ai donc décidé de demander un remède au Prof sauf que pour ça je devais récupérer** **quelque chose dans la chambre du Patron. Sauf qu'il est rentré a ce moment la...**

 **-Je le savais, Patron t'as pas pût t'empêcher de le violer pas vrai?**

 **-N-non p-pas du tout en f-fait le Patron m-m'a...**

 **-...**

 **-Ilmaavouéquilmaimait**

 **-Pardon?!**

 **-E-et du coup j'étais un peu perdu et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je l'aimais aussi et ce-depuis plus longtemps que ce que j'imaginais...**

 **Bon j'ai fini par aller voir le Prof et là le Panda est arrivé mais c'était un piège et le Patron lui a tiré dessus et on est partis.**

 **-T'AS TUÉ LE PANDA?**

 **-Mais non relax gamin je lui ai tiré dans la jambe!**

 **-Ok et donc Leïa elle va bien?**

 **-J-je sais pas trop elle s'est pas encore réveillée, elle se repose.**

 **-Bon, je suppose que je suis content pour vous mais moi j'ai fait une connerie...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **-Eh bien en fait je suis allé voir Antoine et moi aussi, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, mais j'aurais pas dû, c'est impossible qu'il m'aime! Du coup je suis parti en courant..."**

Avoua Mathieu devant le regard consterné de ses personnalités. Soudain, le calme qui s'était installé fut brisé par un claquement de porte suivi de l'apparition du Hippie dans le salon.

" **Hippie! On t'as pas beaucoup vu t'étais où?"** Questionna le Geek heureux de retrouver son ami?

" **Les castors avaient besoin de moi grooos et je pouvais pas vous en parler votre karma était pas assez puuuur"** Répondit le camé, égal a lui même rassurant ainsi ses amis

"- **Tududu**

- **Ah désolé les mecs c'est un texto d'Antoine, il veut que je le rejoigne au bar en bas... J'y vais faites pas de conneries, surtout vous deux..."** Finit leur créateur, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvre en pointant le Patron et le Geek, faisant considérablement rougir ce dernier

"- **Euh non j-je n-ne q-qu'est ce que t-tu...**

 **-La ferme gamin"** Le coupa le criminel en l'embrassant. Baiser qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans la pièce:

" **-Saluuuut! Je m'appelle Lily, je suis une amie de Mathieu qui m'a dit que je pourrais passer.**

 **Vous allez bien?"** S'exclama la jeune femme avant de se heurter au silence des personnalités qui la détaillaient de haut en bas. Le Geek et le Patron avaient beau ne pas être intéressés par elle, étant désormais en couple, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer le fait que l'amie de Mathieu était resplendissante. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, lui arrivant au niveau des hanches et une robe blanche patineuse lui arrivant légèrement au dessus du genou lui donnant un air pur et enfantin.

Le Hippie était relativement dans les vappes et la regardait d'un air impassible derrière ses verres fumés pour finir par engager une discussion enflammée avec la machine a café.

Le Geek qui voyait en cette arrivante, une amie potentielle se dépêcha d'engager la conversation avec elle tout en tentant d'empêcher le Patron de faire des _remarques déplacées_.

( _nda: je précise que même si "mon" Patron est très mignon avec le Geek, ça reste le Patron et il garde sa personnalité originelle avec les autres gens bien que le le fait qu'il soit avec le Geek l'atténue, comme il le disait dans le prologue :" Il n'allait pas se transformer d'un coup en ange et faire des cookies"^^)_

* * *

Pendant ce temps la, le Prof se tenait au chevet du Panda qui s'était évanoui après qu'il lui ait retiré la balle de la jambe.

Le scientifique en voulait un peu au Patron, c'est vrai, il n'aurait pas pût juste l'assommer? En réalité, le Prof savait bien que le Patron détestait le Panda, par jalousie sûrement, il devait avoir peur de perdre le Geek.

Mais tout de même il souffrait de voir son ami évanoui, le front brûlant sur ce lit, il se retrouva même a passer la main dans ses cheveux. Quand il entendit l'ursidé murmure :

" **G-geek, c-c'est toi?"**

Évidemment... il aimait le Geek cela le scientifique le savait et même si il avait été réjoui d'apprendre que son petit frère ne partageait plus ces sentiments, cela ne changeait en rien ceux du chanteur... L'homme de science s'était résolu depuis longtemps a occulter son amour pur celui qui l'avait remplacé dans l'émission bien qu'il ait eu connaissance bien vite des véritables sentiments de son petit frère pour le Patron grâce a sa science infuse, il n'avait jamais réussi a sonder ceux du Panda et supposait donc que, comme il le prétendait, il aimait le Geek.

* * *

Antoine, de son côté, se préparait mentalement a revoir Mathieu qui l'avait abandonné lâchement après lui avoir avoué son amour.

" **-Antoiiiiiiine"** S'écria le plus vieux en arrivant dans le bar et en s'étalant lamentablement sur le sol devant son ami qui se dépêcha de l'aider a se relever.

"- **Math' ça va?**

 **-O-oui je voulais te dire je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça hier...**

 **-C'est pas grave même si j'aurais bien aimé que tu reste pour entendre ce que je voulais te dire.**

 **-Oui je suis désolé j'aurais jamais dû te dire ça je savais que tu n'étais pas gay pourtant mais...**

 **-Math' j'allais te dire que je t'aime aussi**

 **-Q-quoi t'es sérieux? M-mais je pensais que tu...**

 **-T'es trop con Mathieu"**

Finit son ami en souriant puis en prenant son courage a deux mains, il s'avança vers le schizophrène pour l'embrasser timidement avant de s'écarter, encore sous le choc du sentiment de bien-être que le avait procuré ce baiser pour s'exclamer :

" **J-je suis, enfin je comprendrais que, peut-être tu as réfléchi depuis et tu t'es dit que c'était pas une bonne id..."**

Mais il fut interrompu par le vidéaste qui se jeta sur lui pour renouveler ce premier baiser. Les vidéastes étaient totalement coupés du monde extérieur ils ne prêtèrent donc pas attention au téléphone de Mathieu qui sonnait encore une fois, trop occupés a s'embrasser.

* * *

Heureusement ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle que l'on voulait annoncer à Mathieu mais bien une bonne: Leïa s'était réveillée, elle était encore très faible mais elle semblait hors de danger.

En effet, quelques minutes après son arrivée, Lily s'était brusquement levée pour se diriger vers la porte blanche qui menait a la chambre de l'intelligence artificielle.

Le Geek et le Patron qui sortait de sa chambre, se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur avant de tenter de la suivre. Cependant la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir de compagnie et elle les rassura en disant que leur amie s'était réveillé mais qu'ils devraient attendre un peu avant de la voir.

Après avoir expliqué elle se retourna vers la chambre de la convalescente avant de refermer la porte sans plus d'explications.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le salon où ils tombèrent sur le Hippie, toujours en pleine discussion avec la pauvre machine à café. Et, après avoir tenté de contacter Mathieu, ils décidèrent alors de retourner dans la chambre du Geek ou le Patron avait accepté de jouer avec le Geek, ce dernier voulait en effet connaître un peu mieux cette nouvelle facette du Patron, moins antipathique et plus protectrice qu'il ne laissait apparaître qu'en compagnie du gamer.

 _(nda: Pas de pensées perverses ils vont juste discuter ok? *pour l'instant xD*)_

* * *

Pendant ce temps la, Lily était au chevet de la femme a la peau blanche comme neige qui tentait d'articuler quelque chose avant de pointer du doigt un bouton sur le tube situé au centre de la pièce sur lequel son infirmière de fortune appuya sans hésiter. Elle était depuis toujours douée d'un bon sens de l'observation et d'une bonne intuition et elle avait une confiance absolue en sa "patiente" qui semblait digne de confiance.

Un fois le bouton pressé, une jauge apparut au-dessus de la tête de la dernière arrivante de l'équipe SLG Corp indiquant :

 **"Capacité d'échange 97% restaurée"**

Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes pour que la jauge indique 100% et disparaisse. Alors, Leïa se mit a parler:

 **"Bonjour, je ne vous connait pas, seriez vous une amie de Mathieu? Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée?**

 **-Je ne vais pas m'attribuer ce mérite, ce serait injustifié: le Geek et le Prof on aidé a votre rétablissement, l'un en préparant une potion capable de vous soigner et l'autre en vous l'apportant, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, je savais que vous auriez besoin d'une présence neutre a votre réveil et bien que j'ai confiance dans le Patron et le Geek, il est évident que quelqu'un qui est en lien avec vous et Mathieu est a l'origine de tout ce qui s'est passé, dont votre maladie.**

 **-Je salue votre perspicacité, pourriez vous m'indiquer votre nom? Je pourrais répondre a vos interrogations après cela.**

 **-Bien sûr!"**

S'exclama la jeune fille fissurant peu a peu le masque froid et réservé qu'elle avait adopté face a cette personnalité pour le moins intrigante.

 **"Je m'appelle Lily, mon nom de famille est Turpin** (1) **mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'utiliser même si je suppose que vous m'avez demandé cela pour faire une recherche dans votre bas de données pour vérifier que je ne présente aucune menace n'est-ce pas?"** L'intelligence artificielle releva la tête, surprise d'avoir été percée a jour si facilement par cette jeune fille mystérieuse qui n'était qu'a peine mentionnée dans sa base de données, elle n'avait trouvé que son certificat de naissance elle savait donc que la jeune fille n'avait qu'un frère, légèrement plus âgé qu'elle.

 **"En effet, vous êtes plus mystérieuse que ce que je pensais mais je n'ai aucune raisons de me méfier de vous, de plus vous semblez parfaitement maître de vos émotions, je n'arrive pas a déchiffrer** **vos sentiments.**

 **-Merci, je suppose que c'était un compliment? Mais il est vrai que je me suis longtemps entraînée** **a cacher mes émotions, étant donné que c'est quelque chose que je remarque facilement chez les autres.**

 **Mais je pense que nous devrions bien nous entendre, nous avons le même genre de caractère.**

 **-Encore une fois je ne peux que confirmer ce que vous me dites, cependant vous devriez sûrement vous rendre autre part, si il y a une émotion qui est difficile a cacher, outre l'amour, c'est l'inquiétude, vous êtes inquiète** **a propos de quelque chose.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je serais parfaitement remise d'ici quelques heures repassez demain, je vous ferais part de mes suppositions quand à l'identité du maître** **de ce jeu je dois auparavant en vérifier une...**

 **-Entendu, je vais suivre vos conseils voulez vous que j'appelle le Patron et le Geek?**

 **-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je vais attendre qu'ils viennent d'eux même, il est déjà tard, je vais attendre demain."**

Alors, sans répondre, Lily sortit en hochant la tête puis referma la porte. Arrivée devant la chambre du Geek, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et sourit en voyant le Patron assis sur le lit du Geek qui s'était déjà endormi dans les bras de son petit-ami qui le regardait d'un air attendri.

La jeune femme referma alors la porte discrètement avant de descendre dans le salon ou le Hippie était assis devant un ordinateur l'air inquiêt, ses précieuses lunettes posées sur la table l'air absolument pas drogué il semblait torturé et bien é _veillé._

Lily se sentait étrangement mal par rapport a cet homme dont elle ne savait rien, ni si il était digne de confiance ni si il avait besoin de son aide. Elle savait uniquement quel sentiment emplissait cet homme : _la rancœur._

Elle décida de ne pas intervenir et rentra chez elle ou, comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva son frère. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, en raison de leur forte complicité, le frère venait toujours demander des conseils a sa sœur.

* * *

Le Prof, lui, était toujours au chevet du Panda qui ne se réveillait toujours pas, le scientifique ne pouvait pas se résoudre a le laisser seul et continuait donc de le veiller sans relâche.

.

Le Hippie ne se rendit absolument pas compte du passage de Lily et finit par éteindre l'ordinateur et par remettre ses lunettes en jetant des coups d'œil alertes dans les coins de la pièce pour vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait. Alors, il réajusta son bob sur sa tête et remonta les escaliers vers sa chambre et déblatérant ses inepties habituelles.

.

Pendant ce temps la Fille attacha ses cheveux et les dissimula sous une casquette, enleva son t-shirt pour mettre un corset pour dissimuler sa poitrine et enfila par dessus un large t-shirt rouge a l'effigie de Capitaine America...

* * *

 **Voilaaa Chapitre 5 finiii!**

 **Donc petit précision:**

 **(1) oui si vous êtes de grands fans d'Harry Potter vous avez reconnu ce nom et non Lily ne vient pas d'un monde parallèle avec Poudlard (quoique ça serait drôle ^^) mais tout simplement étant donné que Lily est déjà le nom de la mère d'Harry au moment de lui choisir un nom de famille je me suis dit :"Autant y aller a fond sur les références a H-P à ce niveau la x)" donc voila! Turpin est le premier nom de famille pas trop connu qui m'est passé par la tête et je le trouvais adapté ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût et franchement c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas mis une seule expression en rapport avec des fruit dedans avec ma meilleure amie qui en place dans chacune de ses phrases xD (D'ailleurs si tu passes par la bah, je sais pas moi, coucou? ^^)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6!**

 **Bye!**

 **Cosimoon :3**


	7. Chapitre 6: Quiproquo

**Heeey! Victoire j'ai fini ce chapitre avant dimanche! Et j'ai même fini ma photo de profil! Youpi! (-Champagne! -Ta gueule!*sblaf* -Aieuh)**

 **Bref pour une multitude de raison impliquant les trois premiers tomes d'Harry Potter que j'ai acheté en anglais, la fnac au rayon papeterie** **et putain la fête des mères c'est demain je suis dans le merde aidez moi, j'avais peur de ne pas finir ce chapitre a temps mais j'ai finalement été plus productive que prévu ^^**

 **D'ailleurs teasing: j'ai commencé un OS Drarry qui sortira sûrement dans longtemps car je pense qu'il va être assez long mais voila vous savez qu'il existe quoi x)**

 **Bon on se retrouve a la fin et place au chapitre!**

 **Chapitre 6: Quiproquo**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle arriva devant ce même immeuble ou avait disparu le Prof il y a déjà quelques semaines.

Une fois de plus, une porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, menant vers le laboratoire au centre duquel la jeune femme distinguait la silhouette du scientifique, une tasse de café a la main, en train d'écrire sur un post-it.

La nouvelle venue commençait a courir vers son ami et à retirer son déguisement mais il se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard qui la figea sur place. Un regard de haine et de rancœur.

Le scientifique se senti coupable de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais un rapide coup d'œil a la caméra qui lui montra le Panda raviva sa haine et il lança :

" **Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

 **Tu t'en veux d'avoir détruit le Panda?**

 **Laisse moi rire, tu t'en fous!**

 **Tu es assez occupé avec le Patron tu ne pense même plus a celui dont tu as brisé le cœur** **en t'enfuyant comme un voleur avec l'homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus.**

 **Maintenant que t'as le Patron on compte plus pour toi? Tu n'as même pas essayé de nous recontacter, tu n'as même pas pris de ses nouvelles.**

 **Tu n'imagines pas ce que** _ **j**_ **'ai vécu. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir celui que tu aimes se tordre de douleur alors que tu n'arrives pas a le soigner?**

 **De le voir demander celui qu'il aime, celui qui l'a abandonné, celui qui n'est pas** _ **moi**_ **?**

 **Oh ôte moi cet air ébahi de ton visage, si tu avait été attentif plus de 10 secondes et que tu n'avais pas été obnubilé par ta "peur" du Patron tu l'aurais remarqué!**

 **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? On dirais que je viens de t'apprendre la mort de toute ta famille.**

 **-J-je...**

 **-Oh, Geek je suis désolé, j'ai été très dur avec toi tu mérites pas que je te traites comme ça, tu reste mon petit frère. Mais je t'en veux quand même!**

 **-T-tu l'aimes?**

 **-Quoi le Panda? Oui ça devrait pas te traumatiser tant que ça je te rappelle que tu ne l'as jamais réellement aimé et que tu es de toute façon avec le Patron.**

 **-C-c'est p-pas ça j-juste j-je..."**

Alors la jeune femme, n'en pouvant plus, éclata en larmes et s'enfuit en courant devant l'incompréhension du scientifique.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, elle se dirigea le plus loin possible, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards ou elle pourrait rester tranquille: l'appartement du Gothique.

En effet, le criminel n'était pas le seul ami du sataniste qui aimait aussi beaucoup sa seule "sœur".

Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas beaucoup, cette dernière ne se résumait absolument pas à une personnalité de jeune fan-girl, elle avait une personnalité relativement sage et était sans conteste la plus aimée.

Elle était toujours très attentive aux autres et était pleine de joie de vivre.

Le Gothique fut donc très étonné de trouver sur le seuil de sa porte sa plus proche amie écroulée par terre, en larmes.

La jeune femme avait beau être sage et réfléchie d'ordinaire, il y avait une de ses émotion qu'elle re pouvait contrôler: l'Amour

 _(nda: eh oui elle reste une grande romantique donc Amour avec un grand "A" s'il vous plait ^^)._

La seule personnalité féminine était depuis toujours amoureuse du Prof et elle ne s'était jamais douté de ses sentiments envers le Panda.

Elle venait aussi d'apprendre que le Geek et le Patron s'aimaient, le Patron, aimer? La jeune femme ne connaissait pas beaucoup la personnalité la plus sombre de leur créateur, ayant toujours préféré se tenir éloignée de ce _monstre._

De plus le Geek n'avait apparemment jamais aimé le Panda.

Elle était en train de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au Gothique qui la regardait d'un air attendri, la tristesse de sa jeune amie ayant brisé son masque impassible de sataniste et il la fixait de ses pupilles noires. Il connaissait déjà une grande partie de l'histoire et était désolé que la jeune femme l'ait appris de cette façon, en plein cœur d'un grand quiproquo.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre un cœur brisé et se contentait donc de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras en silence.

* * *

Lily, de son côté était allongée sur son lit en écoutant"The Sound Of Silence", cette chanson mélancolique lui rappelait la détresse aperçue dans le regard du Hippie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait de la peine pour lui.

Cependant elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les hypothèse de Leïa, l'intelligence artificielle avait sûrement des propositions très... intelligentes justement mais Lily se demandait si ses émotions n'interféraient pas dans son jugement, en effet, la jeune femme était censée être attachée a chacun des habitants de foyer Sommet.

Comme les autres personnalités devaient être protectrices envers les deux plus "jeunes" a savoir la Fille et le Geek, Leïa devait protéger a tout prix ses amis, elle était leur seul rempart mais contre qui?

L'homme au tatouage illuminati?

Ou bien le Panda?

Ou bien l'homme "mystère"?

Que ferait-elle si la menace venait de l'intérieur?

Et si la détruire revenait a détruire l'émission?

Ou bien Mathieu d'ailleurs: jamais une personnalité n'avait été réellement effacée seule Leïa avait ce pouvoir, les personnalités déchues s'étaient simplement retirées de l'émission et avaient continué leur vie. Les seules a avoir été réellement supprimées étaient les personnalités _de_ Leïa. Elle les avait crées et les avait supprimées après chaque épisode.

Et, qu'était Leïa au juste?

Avec ses yeux bleus elle ressemblait a une personnalités du schizophrène et, comme la Fille, elle n'avait pas les cheveux de la même couleur que Mathieu.

Comme la Fille, les "viewvers" la voyaient différemment de ce qu'elle était réellement, ils la voyaient avec ce visage étrange de masque a 3 euros pièce mais en réalité, les deux femmes avaient toutes les deux de vrais cheveux, blonds pour l'une et blancs pour l'autre, des yeux bleus assez semblables bien que plus foncés pour la Fille.

Mais elle n'avaient pas le même visage...

La Fille ressemblait a Mathieu, c'était indéniable, elle avait cette même fossette au coin de la bouche quand elle souriait et ce même sourire sarcastique mais ses traits étaient adoucis et plus _féminins._

Mais Leïa... Leïa ressemblait a un dessin, a un ange, elle ne semblait pas réelle bien sûr, elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec Mathieu par sa petite taille et ses yeux bleus mais ça s'arrêtait la.

Elle avait des trait lisses et _parfaits_ mais _indéfinissables_ maintenant que Lily y réfléchissait, elle avait du mal a la visualiser.

Finalement, elle décida de ne plus s'inquiéter et finit par se vider la tête en esquissant quelques croquis.

Malgré cela, elle tentait de représenter Leïa dans ses dessins sans y parvenir.

Alors, un SMS lui ordonna d'aller se reposer, elle sourit en voyant que son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas réellement contacté depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Mathieu.

Il était temps d'y remédier!

De plus, un ami ne serrait pas de trop demain, elle ne voulait pas affronter seule l'ambiance quelque peu pesante qu'il y avait avec le Hippie.

Elle envoya donc un dernier message a son meilleur ami, lui demandant de la retrouver chez elle le lendemain vers 10 heures avant de se coucher pour de bon en fredonnant le dernière phrase de la chanson :" **Whisper the sound of silence** " avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Le Patron quand a lui avait laissé le Geek après l'avoir regardé dormir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Leïa:

" **-Hey, l'IA, Leïa, comme tu veux, ça va mieux? J-je dis pas. J'étais pas inquiet. Du tout. Mais le gamin oui, donc je viens prendre de tes nouvelles a sa place, il s'est déjà endormi."**

Dit le Patron en tentant de prendre un air neutre en parlant du Geek et de dissimuler le sourire en coin qui était apparu sur sa bouche a l'évocation de son nom.

Cependant ces signes n'échappèrent pas a l'intelligence artificielle qui en déduisit facilement ce qui s'était passé durant sa convalescence:

" **-Oh je vois que vous avez surmonté votre problème, mon analyse ne s'était donc pas trompée a vrai dire avant que vous ne partiez je voulais vous dire que d'après mes scans, le Geek vous aimait aussi, bien qu'il ne-le nie cependant je n'en ai pas eu le temps, vous êtes parti et j'ai senti une piqûre** **dans mon cou, je me suis alors endormie et je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures.**

 **A vrai dire j'avais obtenu les mêmes résultats en scannant Antoine et Mathieu.**

 **D'ailleurs je ne perçois pas sa présence, il n'est pas ici?**

 **-Qui Math'? Oh non, tu avais raison, encore, il a fait sa déclaration a l'autre plumeau et il s'est barré sans demander son reste mais il est parti s'expliquer y a quelques heures, je suppose qu'ils se sont "réconciliés"**

 **-Je vois, merci Patron. Au fait pouvez vous m'apporter des compléments d'information sur Lily?**

- **Oh c'est une amie de Mathie... *hem* C'est une meuf que Math' a ramené hier je pensais qu'il voulait se la tapper mais apparemment c'est juste une pote d'ailleurs je commence a croire qu'on est tous gays ici...**

 **-Vous tentez de conserver votre attitude habituelle bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire... Je comprends, tout se chamboule ces temps-ci c'est normal que vous tentiez de conserver les apparences... Mais que savez vous d'elle exactement?**

 **-Bah pas grand chose, le Geek a discuté avec elle dix minutes, elle est franchement bien foutue et elle est fan de Harry Potter d'après ce que j'ai entendu mais sinon j'ai pas plus de précisions.**

 **-Cela ne fait rien je te remercie je me renseignerais** **auprès de Mathieu quand il rentrera merci!"**

Finit la jeune femme. Décidément, cette Lily était assez mystérieuse mais elle ne semblait pas être une menace pour l'instant...

* * *

Le Prof quand a lui était assez confus, il ne savait pas pourquoi le geek avait réagi aussi violemment a quoi d'ailleurs? Était-ce quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé le Panda? Non, c'était quand il avait dit que _lui_ aimait le Panda.

Mais pourquoi cette réaction?

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait pour lui, il avait le Patron il est peut-être toujours un peu possessif envers le Panda mais alors pourquoi aurait-il laissé le Patron lui tirer dessus et pourquoi serait il parti sans rien faire?

Alors, l'évidence le frappa: comment avait il pût passer a côté de ça?

Ce n'était pas le Geek, la vois ressemblait mais elle était brouillée par des sanglots mais surtout les yeux ce n'était pas les yeux du Geek, son petit frère avait sans conteste les plus beaux yeux de leur étrange fratrie, si clairs et purs.

Mais la personne en face de lui avait des yeux plus foncés, c'était assez léger certes mais il l'avait remarqué.

Malheureusement il n'était pas assez proche pour les distinguer plus clairement et ç'aurait pût être n'importe quelle personnalité, y compris le Patron ou le Hippie avec leurs lunettes il ne connaissait pas la couleur exacte de leurs yeux, enfin non, ce n'était sûrement pas le Patron car il était clair que le Patron n'avait que faire de tout ce qui touchait au Panda et il n'était pas du genre a pleurer pour ça...

La seule raison pour laquelle cet inconnu aurait pût pleurer si franchement il devrait être amoureux/euse de lui. Il y avait donc une personne amoureuse de lui dans la fratrie, qui cela pouvait être?

* * *

De son côté, la Fille était toujours en train de pleurer dans les bras du Gothique qui ne pensait qu'a une chose: accomplir un rituel pour maudir le Prof et occasionnellement faire tomber la jeune fille amoureuse de lui.

Eh oui, le sataniste avait beau ne pas vouloir le reconnaître, il était tombé amoureux de la première fille apparue dans leur groupe.

Il était déjà déchu a cette époque mais elle avait toujours été sympathique avec lui et elle s'était réfugiée chez lui, une fois exclue de l'émission.

Il était au courant de l'attirance de la jeune femme envers le scientifique et bien qu'il ait toujours secrètement espéré un changement en sa faveur, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas voir celle qu'il aimait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

Pour un sataniste il en restait tout de même diablement romantique.

* * *

Alors, lentement, très lentement l'homme se leva, empoigna son manteau et sorti. Sur la table devant laquelle il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, il y avait un plan de Paris sur lequel on voyait diverses indications et entouré un rouge un ensemble de trois bouts de rue ou se trouvait le dernier refuge a l'abri des regards des personnalités:l'appartement du Gothique.

* * *

 **Et voila finiii un petit cliffhanger c'est l'habitude x)**

 **Donc comme vous avez du le comprendre il va y avoir un nouvel OC dans le prochain (ou celui d'après) chapitre et je ne sais pas du tout comment il sera a vrai dire j'ai même pas de nom. (Même si James ce serait cool mais ils sont amis avec Lily donc ça serait bizarre enfin bref je finirais bien par trouver ^^)**

 **Donc oui le Gothique a un fond romantique et non ce n'est pas parce que Mathieu est homosexuel que toutes ses personnalités le sont (même si on pouvait le croire jusqu'a maintenant)**

 **Et sinon je peux comprendre que ce soit un peu confus les relations entre les personnages mais je pense que maintenant elle sont toutes la (sauf oubli de ma part) donc n'hésitez pas a me poser la question si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose ^^ (la fille qui quémande discrètement des reviews xD)**

 **D'ailleurs merci pour vos reviews elles me font toujours super plaisir continuez d'en poster!**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Câliiiiiiiin**

 **Cosimoon**


	8. Chapitre 7: Coup de foudre

**Helloww ^^**

 **Je tenais absolument a poster ce chapitre avant dimanche donc mission accomplie!**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore merci a tous ceux qui ont posté une review, je vous aime 3**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les anonymous je vous aime aussi :3**

 **D'ailleurs, pour une fois le titre ne reprends pas un moment vraiment particulier du chapitre, mais je pense que vous comprendrez aisément de quoi je veux parler.**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily se leva assez tôt car elle devait retrouver son meilleur ami: Daniel.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 10 heures dans un bar non-loin de l'appartement de Mathieu.

Après quelques minutes a se préparer elle sortit enfin et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivée, elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre, comprenant enfin pourquoi son ami n'était pas la: elle était _légèrement_ en avance, pas grand chose, une heure et demie d'avance maximum.

Elle éclata alors de rire devant sa propre stupidité et décida de passer le temps en allant dans la bibliothèque non-loin.

Cependant, en se dirigeant vers cette dernière, elle aperçut un t-shirt qui lui semblait familier et vers lequel elle se dirigea.

La tête au-dessus de ce t-shirt ressemblait a s'y méprendre a celle de Mathieu et arborait de grandes lunettes aux verres fumés.

L'homme qui se trouvait évidemment être le Hippie, leva sa tête vers elle et la dévisagea sans dire un mot.

Bien décidée a sympathiser autant que possible avec les "amis" de Mathieu Lily décida donc de proposer un café au drogué qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas l'air drogué du tout.

Une fois installés a la terrasse d'un café, la jeune femme tenta d'engager la conversation avec le Hippie qui n'avait pas soufflé mot depuis leur rencontre, se contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête.

" **-Donc bonjour, Hippie, je suis Lily, on a pas eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois, ça va?**

 **-Euh ouaiiis grooos"** Répondit-t-il l'air peu convaincu.

"T **'es pas obligé de faire semblant tu sais, on voit bien que t'es pas défoncé la...**

 **-C'est vrai? O** **h putain merci j'en ai marre, on pense que celui qui est le plus handicapé par les préjugés c'est la Patron et le Geek mais bordel toutes les personnes qui me parlent se comportent comme si j'avais 6 ans!**

 **Et je peux rien dire: je** _ **suis**_ **le Hippie. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai des opinions, des passions, des rêves...**

 **Mais tout le monde s'en fout: dès que j'essaie de parler on m'ignore, comme d'habitude.**

 **Sauf le petit, lui il est sympa, je prenais soin de lui tu sais, après que le Panda ait disparu. Mais franchement c'était mieux qu'il disparaisse non?**

 **Comme ça le Patron et le Geek se sont enfin mis ensemble, pas trop tôt, le** **Patron était aussi discret qu'un mammouth faisant du trapèze a l'Elysée.**

 **Et d'ailleurs comme ça, le Panda va être soigné par le Prof et peut-être qu'il va lui avouer qu'il l'aime lui aussi.**

 **Euh, vous aviez dit que le Panda était blessé donc je suppose que...**

 **-Waouh, je-je pensais pas que tu ressentais tout ça... J-je suis désolée pour tout.**

 **Mais t'as quand même un point de vue bizarre sur toute cette histoire**

 **Bon tant qu'on est la, tu veux bien me parler un peu justement de tes rêves, tout ça, j'attends un ami et j'ai quelques heures d'avance.**

 **Et tu veux bien... enlever tes lunettes? J'aimerais bien...voir tes yeux.**

Le Hippie resta perplexe face a cette demande mais finit pas accepter, cette fille avait un effet étrange sur lui, il se sentait en confiance et apaisé près d'elle.

Alors, prudemment, il enleva ses lunettes qui le séparaient du monde extérieur depuis si longtemps, il fut d'abord un peu ébloui car il faisait très beau ce jour la

( _nda: en tant que parisienne je tiens a dire que c'est des conneries et qu'il fait putain de moche depuis le début de la semaine :()_

mais une fois habitué a la lumière de jour, il tourna le tête vers Lily qui le regardait dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite et la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le Hippie put alors enfin détailler ses yeux jusqu'alors altérés par les verres fumés.

Elle avait des yeux magnifique, c'était indéniable, ils étaient bleu gris et tiraient légèrement vers le vert par moments.

Pendant ce temps la, Lily était elle aussi plongée dans les yeux de la personne en face d'elle, ils étaient... bleus, presque liquides, très clairs, bien plus que ceux de Mathieu ou même du Geek et ils semblaient bien plus tristes, fatigués et résignés.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens avaient le regard happés l'un vers l'autre, un cri retentit:

" **-LILYYYYYYY T'ES OÙÙÙÙÙÙÙ?"**

Par réflexe, Lily tourna la tête vers la direction d'où provenait cette voix mais après avoir cherché du regard Daniel, elle se retourna vers le Hippie qui avait disparu précipitement comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu.

Bizarrement le cœur de Lily se serra en pensant que le Hippie l'avait laissée mais ces étranges sensations disparurent bien vite une fois que son ami l'eut rejointe.

Mais, après quelques minutes, son ami lui fit remarquer quelque chose :

"- **Mais Dan' je t'ai déjà dit que...**

 **-Attends une secondes Lily, elles sont a toi ces lunettes?"**

Demanda Daniel pointant du doigt les lunettes du Hippie.

"- **Oh non, il les a oubliées... il faut que je les lui rendes, il ne veut pas se montrer sans elles. Viens on va le chercher!"**

Finit la jeune fille, tirant par le bras son meilleur ami, depuis bien longtemps habitué au tempérament quelques peu excessif de son amie qui s'était transformée en tornade blanche, sa robe tournoyant tandis qu'elle courrait.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Mathieu que le Geek leur ouvrit en disant :

"- **Ah tu es de retour! Tu sais ce qu'il a le Hippie d'ailleurs? Il est rentré en courant et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre...**

 **-Oui je sais je dois aller le voir. Et Geek je te présente Daniel, vous deux, restez là compris? On ira voir Leïa après."**

Finit elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre du Hippie laissant ses deux amis plantés l'un devant l'autre l'air assez confus.

"- **Euuuh bonjour?"**

De son côté, Lily s'arrêta net peu avant la deuxième porte du couloir et s'approcha discrètement de la porte qu'elle entrouvrit discrètement aperçevant alors le Hippie allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Alors, Lily mue d'une impulsion soudaine, s'allongea a ses côtés et lui prit la main.

Le Hippie, étonné, tourna la tête vers la responsable de cette intrusion et se surprit a esquisser un sourire en voyant la jeune femme a ses côtés qui lui tendit ses lunettes sans un mot.

Les deux jeunes adultes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot, ce silence les apaisait mais finalement, Lily se releva et rejoignit ses autres amis dans le salon, laissant dans sa chambre le Hippie, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

" **Bon vous venez on va voir Leïa?**

 **-Bien sûr!**

 **-Ok.**

 **-'pas comme si on avait le choix..."**

Alors les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'intelligence artificielle.

Cependant, a leur grand étonnement elle leur déclara :

 **"-Partez! Je sais que vous vouliez connaitre mes opinions sur la personne qui tire les ficelles mais bien que je connaisse** **son identité, je ne vous la réveillerais** **pas, il y a un nouveau facteur qui a tout chamboulé, je pense que nous verrons bientôt la fin de cette énigme ne vous inquiétez** **pas.**

 **Et ne tentez pas d'argumenter, je vais mettre un de mes systèmes a jour donc, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre!"**

Les quatre jeunes gens s'en retournèrent l'air dépité vers le salon des Sommet. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait découvert Leïa et bien qu'ils moururent d'envie de le savoir, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir.

Daniel s'éclipsa discrètement en laissant un mot a l'attention de Lily sur la table, il avait été appelé par son père pour un problème familial.

Lily et le Patron se retrouvaient donc a discuter tandis que le Geek les battait a pleine couture sur Mario Kart 8:

" **-Euh, Patron...**

 **-Mmh?**

 **-Tu sais quoi du Hippie au juste?**

 **-Maintenant que tu le dis, pas grand chose a vrai dire, il a toujours été assez étrange, sans rapport avec la drogue. Mais je sais que durant les mois après le départ du Panda, il gardait toujours un œil** **sur le Geek, comme si il voulait voir si son comportement avait changé.**

 **-Oh, je vois...**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu le demandes ça au fait?"**

Un silence gêné lui répondit et tandis que les joues de la jeune femme devenaient rouges, elle fut sauvée par le Geek qui, tout heureux d'avoir remporté la course, se jeta sur son petit-ami, l'embrassant a pleine bouche sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

Alors, Lily fila sans demander son reste et se retrouva a nouveau devant la chambre du Hippie.

Elle poussa a nouveau la porte et se retrouva immédiatement plongée dans cette ambiance apaisante.

Le Hippie n'avait pas bougé mais il semblait bien plus soucieux que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté et son visage indiquait clairement le doute et un semblant de culpabilité. Il l'entendit clairement arriver, se releva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit lui faisant signe de s'asseoir a côté de lui.

Mais, bien que la vue de Lily lui ait rapporté ce sentiment de plénitude, il n'en restait pas moins tourmenté et lui posa donc la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres depuis tant de temps:

" **-D-dis, L-lily, tu pense vraiment que l'emprisonnement du Panda et du Prof a fait plus de mal que de bien?**

 **-Eh bien a vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, je pense que bien que cela ait été très cruel c'était peut-être nécessaire, regarde cela a profité a Mathieu et Antoine ainsi qu'au Hippie et au Geek non?**

 **-T-tu le pense vraiment?"**

Demanda le Hippie, le visage moins anxieux et en voyant le hochement de tête de la jeune femme il faillit fondre en larme et enfouit sa tête entre les bras de la jeune femme, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes.

 **"-Hippie, Hippie, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas"**

Murmura t-elle puis, elle ajouta: " **Tu ne seras pas seul, je suis de ton côté moi aussi"**

Alors Lily se rallongea sur le lit et ils s'endormirent finalement ainsi, main dans la main, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

De son côté, Mathieu rentra dans son appartement et découvrit le salon vide, a l'exception d'une feuille sur laquelle un mot était écrit :

" _Lil' je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller, je suis ce a quoi il tient le plus et si il apprends que j'étais ici avec toi au lieu de le rejoindre il va vraiment m'en vouloir._

 _Sam' aussi voudrait que je vienne de toute façon, il m'a appelé..._

 _Bises XOXO_

 _Daniel"_

Mathieu, jaloux qu'il était et ayant quitté Antoine il y a quelques heures, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que cette lettre provenait de lui, il y mentionnait même Sam' qui était sûrement Samuel, son ventilateur.

( _nda: évidemment que pour Math' un ventilateur peut téléphoner voyons xD)_

Il était d'ailleurs sûr que ce "il" qui tenait a "Antoine" plus que tout et qui allait vraiment lui en vouloir le désignait lui, Mathieu.

Évidemment le schizophrène ne savait pas que le meilleur ami de Lily s'appelait Daniel, que celui qu'il devait rejoindre était son père qui était hospitalisé et que "Sam" était son grand frère.

Alors, Mathieu, dévasté, pensait que son petit ami l'avait déjà trompé, avec sa meilleure amie qui plus est.

Et il sortit donc, errer dans Paris, se saouler jusqu'à oublier cette soirée, il ne se rendit évidemment pas compte que cela n'était qu'une suite de coïncidences et finit par squatter chez Alex qui n'avait pu refuser de donner asile a un Mathieu écroulé contre sa porte, en pleurs et totalement bourré.

* * *

Daniel, ne se doutant pas du mal qu'il avait provoqué était au chevet de son père depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement des Sommets, un air inquiet sur le visage, la main de son frère sur l'épaule.

* * *

Pendant ce temps la, le Panda émanait peu a peu de son long sommeil et tentait de distinguer des formes autour de lui.

Le voyant réveillé, le Prof se précipita a son chevet en le rassurant:

"- **Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, la balle du Patron t'a traversé la jambe mais elle n'a qu'effleuré l'os tu peux donc marcher.**

 **Le Geek s'est tout de suite enfui avec lui...**

 **-I-il n'a m-même pas voulu savoir comment j'allais?  
** **Oh mon dieu, il l'aime vraiment pas vrai?**

 **-J-je suis désolé Panda, je sais que tu...**

 **-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré a de plus que moi?  
** **C'est un putain de monstre, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve?  
J-je, i-il est tout pour moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui?"**

Continuait le Panda sans voir les larmes silencieuses qui s'échappaient des yeux du Prof, qui bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, savait que jamais le Panda ne l'aimerait lui, il resterait a tenter de récupérer le Geek.

Au fond il s'en voulait d'avoir traité le "Geek" si durement quand il était revenu, il avait eu l'air vraiment chamboulé et cela l'attristerais sûrement de voir que le Panda tenait tant a la voir rompre avec le Patron alors qu'il était heureux avec lui, qu'il _l'aimait_...

* * *

Le Gothique de son côté regardait celle qu'il aimait dormir, il savait qu'il finirait par conquérir la belle jeune femme, elle était forte elle finirait par surmonter ses sentiments pour le Prof.

Et voir son petit frère heureux a nouveau lui remettrais sûrement du baume au cœur.

Cependant le Gothique n'avait pas remarqué la caméra récemment installée sur le pas de sa porte. Cependant, chose étrange, la caméra n'était pas activée, elle était accroché et prête a l'usage mais son propriétaire semblait l'avoir désactivée.

* * *

Lily de son côté était perdue dans ses songes, elle se voyait enlacer son frère,

( _nda: désolé, Tesmo ce sera le seul semblant d'inceste dans ce chapitre ^^ mais vous imaginez pas des trucs les autres, c'est de l'amour fraternel (un peu comme Harry et Hermione boum dans ta gueule le Harry x Hermione xD) désolée, revenons au chapitre d'accord?)_

puis voyait tous ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître, cependant, au centre de cette vision alarmante, elle voyait un homme lui tendre la main.

Ses yeux bleus limpides la transpercèrent et elle se réveilla, étonné par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Tandis qu'a côté d'elle se trouvait toujours le Hippie qui était évidemment le possesseur de ces yeux si... bleus.

* * *

Tout le clan Sommet était donc endormi, a l'exception de Leïa qui murmura :

" **Mise a jour effectuée, capacité de détecter les affinités ajoutée."**

Avant de "s'endormir" dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 **Voila chapitre 7 fini d'ailleurs je pense que cette ffic approche de sa fin (sûrement encore un ou 2 chapitre) en ne prenant pas en compte la possibilité d'une "bad end" et d'une "happy end".**

 **D'ailleurs a ce sujet, exprimez vous si vous préférez avoir une fin méchante et une un peu guimauve ou juste un fin "medium".**

 **Sinon a propos de reste du chapitre, le coup de cœur est évidemment celui du Hippie et de Lily désolé, je sais j'avais dit que tous les couples étaient installés, j'ai craqué x)**

 **Et je sais vous pensez sûrement "Mais et cette personne mystérieuse que Lily aimait au début qu'est elle devenue?" Eh bien étant donné que cette personne n'aimait pas Lily et qu'elle a eu un véritable coup de foudre, elle a choisi le Hippie.**

 **(Je me rends compte que on OC a fait l'inverse de mes choix irl, c'est troublant, bon on s'en fout au pire c'est du passé ^^)**

 **Je devais choisir, détruire un des couples non formés et en confirmer un autre, j'ai choisi la Fille et le Gothique, je suis désolée pour les fans de pandrof, il faut savoir que j'aime ce ship mais je trouvais que la Fille et le Gothique avaient été assez utiles et avaient beaucoup souffert donc je les ai "récompensés"**

 **Oui je récompense des personnages fictifs moi, pas vous?**

 **Bon a la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8^^**

 **Pensez a "reviewver" j'invente des verbes, youpi!**

 **A pluuuus x3**

 **Cosimoon**


	9. Chapitre 8: Ressemblance

**Heeeeeeey je suis désoléeeeeeee de pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant et il est un pitit peu confus a un moment donc désolééééééééééééé**

 **J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et comme c'est la fin de cours je suis un peu triste de quitter ma classe tout ça.**

 **Réponse a la review anonyme de "Guest" xD** **:  
Donc merci pour ta review et je suis désolée pour le côté un peu Mary-Sue que peut avoir Lily, c'est pour cette raison que j'hésitais a mettre un OC mais par contre elle est utile, sans elle l'histoire aurait pas avancé pareil et n'aurais pas pris la tournure voulue ^^**

 **Breeeeef on s'en fout de ma vie place au chapitre! Au fait je vous aime, vous qui continuez de me lire 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:** **Ressemblance**

Pendant ce temps, le Prof observait sa "famille" à travers les caméras. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le Geek et le Patron enlacés sur le canapé et Lily endormie aux côtés du Hippie. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement mais voyait qu'elle avait aidé ses amis.

Cependant, quelque chose le tourmentait, la jeune fille lui semblait presque trop _parfaite_ ce n'étais sûrement qu'une impression mais il pensait qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important au reste de la troupe. Et il trouvait qu'elle se comportait bizarrement envers le Patron, elle ne lui parlait quasiment jamais directement et l'évitait toujours.

Et en plus de sa _ressemblance_ étrange avec Mathieu, il avait aperçu une fois cet éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux. Le même que l'on distinguait parfois derrière les lunettes du Patron et qu'ils avaient pu observer en le voyant fixer le Panda. Elle avait aussi des ressemblances avec le Geek mais beaucoup moins marquées.

Sa science infuse lui proposait bien une explication mais elle lui semblait trop invraisemblable pour être envisageable.

Leïa aurait pu lui apporter des réponses, de plus sa dernière mise à jour qu'il avait entraperçu sur un de ses écrans lui aurait permis de vérifier a coup sûr son hypothèse.

Lui, il n'avait a sa disposition que ses outils et son laboratoire mais la jeune femme semblait sortir de nulle part, après moult vérifications, il s'était rendu compte que ce fameux certificat de naissance trouvé par Leïa n'était apparu sur le net que depuis quelques mois.  
Malheureusement ses recherches ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin et étant donné qu'il était certain que l'intelligence artificielle était arrivée a la même conclusion que lui il comptait sur elle pour la vérifier.  
Il s'interrogeait aussi sur cette nouvelle caméra qui était apparue dans le coin de l'écran mais qui n'était pas activée quel endroit pouvait elle surveiller?  
Alors, il décida d'appeler sa vieille amie: la Fille, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis longtemps et grâce au Geek, les pare-feux empêchant les appels avaient été désactivés et étrangement ils n'avaient pas étés réactivés, le "maître du jeu" était absent depuis un certain temps, il ne semblait plus si heureux de les voir séparés de leurs amis qu'avant, de fait, il ne les avait pas contactés depuis quelques jours.

Alors, après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un lui répondit mais ce n'était pas la voix enjoué et féminine a laquelle il s'attendait qui lui répondit, il entendit quelques sons en arrière-plan puis un voix plus grave lui parla:

" **-Prof? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'as pas l'impression d'en avoir assez fait?"  
** S'exclama le Gothique , car c'était lui, pris de colère en voyant le nom de celui qui avait tant fait souffrir celle qu'il aimait. Il en oublia que le scientifique ne savait pas que c'était la jeune femme qu'il avait rabaissée lorsqu'il croyait parler au Geek.  
Alors, il se mit a déverser son venin sur le Prof, lui dévoilant de cette manière les sentiments passés de leur amie a son égard:

" **-** **Quel espèce d'enfoiré tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'elle t'aimais?  
Et bien entendu tu ne t'es pas posé de questions en voyant le "Geek" des mèches blondes dépassant de sa casquette et la poitrine plus visible que d'habitude s'enfuir en pleurant lorsque tu lui a appris tes sentiment pour le Panda?  
Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact non?  
Je l'aime moi! Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais lui faire du mal!  
-** **T-tu parles de la Fille?  
E-elle m'aime?  
C-c'était pas le Geek l'autre jour?"  
**Dit le Prof d'un ton hésitant et d'un coup il rassembla les pièces du puzzle et tomba sur les genoux, atterré de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de cette évidence et du mal qu'il avait fait a son amie en la laissant croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Il tenta alors de s'expliquer, avant de se rappeler a qui il parlait et ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire.  
Le scientifique savait aussi que malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'allégerais la peine de la jeune fille, il n'avait donc plus qu'a lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, elle était heureusement entre de bonnes mains...  
" **-J-je suis d-désolé, vraiment, j-je savais pas, au-au revoir..."  
*bip bip biiiiiiiiip***  
De son côté, le Gothique sourit, comprenant le bouleversement du Prof qui ne s'était surement jamais douté des sentiments de leur amie.

De son côté, Antoine tentait désespérément de contacter Mathieu qui ne lui répondait pas.  
Il ne pouvait pas se douter de la méprise dans laquelle s'était enfoncé le vidéaste qui était encore chez Alex et qui lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé.  
Heureusement pour les deux amoureux, Alex était bien plus lucide que Mathieu et il lui fit immédiatement remarquer que quelque chose clochait dans son histoire:

" **-Et tu vois il m'ont tous les deux trahis!  
-Math?  
-Comment ils ont pu me faire ça, et pourquoi?  
-Maaath!  
-Dire que j'avais confiance en eux...  
-MATHIE** **UUUUUUUUU** **!  
-Hmm oui Alex t'as dit quelque chose?  
-Math' t'as mon pote et je te respecte mais tu crois pas que t'es un peu en train de psychoter la?  
-Bah non, c'est évident!  
-Math', depuis quand SAMUEL, le ventilateur, appelle NOTRE Antoine Daniel pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui?  
Toi tu est réellement schizophrène certes mais lui tu sais très bien que même si Richard était vivant, ce dont je doute mais tout est possible au fond... Samuel, il reste un simple ventilateur. Et je te ferais aussi remarquer que jamais dans un WTC, Samuel n'a parlé. Il n'a jamais eu que des zooms avec une musique dramatique...**

 **-Et pourquoi Antoine laisserait il une lettre dans TON appartement pour Lily en signant par son nom de famille?  
-J-je sais pas.  
-Tu vois? Alors maintenant tu vas vite allez voir Antoine et Lily pour leur expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu depuis hier étant donné qu'ils t'appellent a tour de rôle depuis 5 heures!  
-Hmmm, ok..."  
**Finit le plus petit d'un air boudeur, se rendant petit a petit compte de la futilité de sa réaction.

Leïa elle, se levait lentement et testait sa nouvelle capacité sur ses collègues les plus proches, a savoir le Geek et le Patron.  
Alors, en ciblant les deux hommes endormis sur le canapé, un texte apparut en haut de son champ de vision:  
*Identification: Geek et Patron, mâles,  
Affinités: 98%  
Signification de pourcentages:  
100%=âmes sœurs  
0%="haine intemporelle"  
50%=limite de la connaissance a l'amitié  
75%=Amitié  
75%=Amour"  
( _nda: comme dans aventures: a partir de 96% c'est un échec critique ou plutôt un réussite critique en fait^^ enfin ce que je tentes d'expliquer c'est qu'a partir de 6 ou de 96 c'est un score "critique": amour passionnel ou haine meurtrière ^^_ _cooomme dans Aventures ;)_ _)_

Ça, cette capacité était celle qu'elle venait d'installer et elle fonctionnait a merveille, cependant elle pouvait aussi indiquer autre chose, caractérisé par cet autre texte cette fois dans le coin inférieur droit de son champ de vision: **  
*** **P** **ersonnalités** **de Mathieu Sommet crées i ans et 3 mois** **environ** **:** **précision au mois près,** **Personnalités ordinnaires.** **Ils sont complémentaires** _*_

Parfait, celle la fonctionnait aussi, désormais elle n'aurait aucun problème a identifier d'autres personnalités inconnues du public et parfois même de Mathieu lui même.  
En effet, même si généralement les personnalités apparaissaient généralement dans un rayon proche de sa position, il arrivait que leur créateur ne les reconnaissent pas comme ses personnalités ce qui les amenait a vivre par elles-mêmes.  
Ce cas est heureusement très rare mais bien que les personnalités apparaissent en même temps qu'un acte de naissance à leur nom pour justifier leur existence aux yeux de la loi, elles sont généralement obligées de rester proches de leur créateur. Il est comme leur source d'énergie et se trouver trop loin de lui est désagréable. Ce qui rend l'isolement du Panda encore plus cruel.  
Heureusement ce rayon est assez élevé mais a partir de 20km, la douleur devient quasiment insupportable.  
Il existe un moyen de palier a ces désagrément, le créateur peut se séparer de certaines personnalités, qui deviennent des "personnalités déchues" et peuvent alors vivre normalement et se déplacer comme bon leur semble.  
Cependant une personnalité qui n'a pas été reconnue comme telle risque de devenir instable et il lui faut un point d'attache.  
Si elle trouve sa personnalité complémentaire, elle pourra maintenir son état mental et physique actuel pendant environ 3 mois mais si au-dela de ce délai, elle n'a toujours pas été reconnue comme une personnalité, elle risque de devenir folle.  
Dans le cas des personnalités multiples, chaque personnalités a une personnalité complémentaire avec qui l'affinité est supérieure a 96%.

Leïa pensait avoir déjà identifié la plupart des personnalités complémentaires car bien que certaines personnalités en aiment une autre, ils ne sont pas capables de résister a leur personnalité complémentaire.  
Leïa était donc certaine de quelques couples:  
Le Geek et le Patron évidemment ainsi que la Fille et le Gothique ou encore le Panda et le Prof. Malheureusement ces derniers ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de qui ils aimaient vraiment. _  
_Cependant le seul mystère qui préoccupait encore Leïa c'était Lily et le Hippie car, comme le Prof elle avait remarqué que Lily ressemblait énormément a Mathieu et sa relation avec le Hippie semblait bien complémentaire.  
Mathieu lui n'était pas au courant de toutes ces informations et ne se doutait donc aucunement du fait que sa meilleure amie était sûrement aussi une de ses personnalités.  
L'intelligence artificielle pensait que ce serrait une bonne chose pour son créateur de voir que ses personnalités avaient aussi une "personnalité" qu'il pouvait apprécier mais malheureusement il était introuvable pour le moment et dans l'hypothèse que Lily était bien une personnalité de Mathieu et que le Hippie et elle étaient complémentaires, elle n'en était pas moins une personnalité non-reconnue et cela la mettait en danger car elle n'avait vraisemblablement plus beaucoup de temps.  
Si Mathieu ne réapparaissait pas rapidement elle risquait de devenir folle.  
Après, il restait une dernière possibilité, encore moins probable, vers les 5% mais pas négligeable pour autant...  
Lily pourrait être une autre sorte de personnalité, une personnalité unique dont il n'existe qu'un "exemplaire" par "schizophrène"

( _nda: oui je sais c'est confus,_ _si vous comprenez pas demandez moi c'est clair dans ma tête_ _^^ mais sinon schizophrène entre guillemets car ce n'est pas réellement la maladie que joue Mathieu doonc je précise voila 3)_

Ce type de personnalité très rare est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère ou d'une sœur pour le créateur, elle n'est pas si différente des autres personnalités a trois exceptions près: elle apparaît avec une famille, réduite certes mais elle a aussi quelques amis auquel on a modifié la mémoire.  
Sa deuxième différence étant son objectif: elle a pour but de soutenir son créateur et d'unifier les personnalités, de ramener dans le "droit chemin" celles qui ont eu des problèmes.  
Elle a aussi une part de chacune des autres personnalités excepté sa complémentaire, une personnalité est plus présente en elle cependant, c'est généralement la plus puissante, la première a être apparue ce qui peut occasionner un comportement étrange envers cette sorte d"e personnalité "mère".  
Dans le cas de Lily il serrait plus que probable qu'il s'agisse du Patron mais qu'elle fasse tout pour le maîtriser.

Leïa pouvait vérifier son hypothèse grâce a son dernier "pouvoir" et c'était dans cette optique qu'elle se rendait vers la chambre du Hippie.

Sa porte était entrebâillée et elle pouvait apercevoir les deux amoureux allongés sur le lit, main dans la main, blottis l'un cotre l'autre.

Alors elle lança l'analyse, l'identification apparut en premier:

*Identification: Lily et Hippie, Femelle et mâle,  
Affinités:100%: âmes sœurs.*

Pour Leïa c'était donc évident que Lily était une personnalité mais le fait que son système l'ait identifié comme "Lily" au lieu d'un patronyme quelconque renforçait sa seconde hypothèse qui allait être démontrée par le dernier critère.

Le Prof était lui aussi "collé" a son autre écran sur lequel il avait accès au point de vue de Leïa, grâce a sa science infuse, il connaissait déjà ce cas exceptionnel mais tant que le système ne l'avait pas reconnu, ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs.

Cependant, une voix le tira de son attente:

 **"-P-pro-of?  
-Panda?"**

S'écria-il en accourant au côtés de l'ursidé

" **-N-ne bouge pas, tu es encore trop faible!  
-J-je vais bien mais,t-toi Prof, je suis désolé, pendant que je dormais je me suis rappelé ta conversation avec le "Geek", je commençais a me réveiller a ce moment la et ce n'étais pas très clair m-mais ****t-tu m'aimes?  
-Hm au point ou on en est je peux bien te l'avouer, oui je t'aime...  
-M-mais, moi j-je...  
-Oui je sais tu aimes le ****G** **eek mais tu sais sa personnalité complémentaire est le** **P** **atron donc...  
-Personnalité compquoi?  
-Laisse tomber...  
-** **Je crois que je t'aime moi...  
-Si seulement, attends, tu viens de dire quoi?  
-Bah que je t'aimais!  
-** **M** **ais ça n'a aucun putain de sens! Tu trouves pas que c'est assez le bordel ici? Et pourquoi tu m'aimerais d'abord? Tu dis juste ça pour te consoler d'avoir perdu le Geek!"  
** Finit le Prof en sortant de la salle, essuyant quelques larmes du coin de sa manche.

Enfin, après une longue attente apparut en bas de l'"écran":

* **Personnalités de Mathieu Sommet crées i ans et 3 mois et i mois et 27 jours. P** **récision au** **jour** **près,** **le Hippie est une personnalité ordinaire. Lily est une personnalité unique. Ils sont complémentaires.***

 **Voilaaaaa finiii bon encore une fois désolé si c'est confus vraiment demandez moi des précisions.**

 **Sinon continuez de poster des reviews c'est cool!**

 **J'écris pas des trucs hyper constructifs la mais c'est pas grave x)**

 **Bon sinon j'ai pas trop avancé dans le scénario de base donc il reste toujours 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la/les fins!**

 **Bye!**

 **Cosimoon**


	10. Annonce

Hey, désolé pas de nouveau chapitre pour l'instant et en plus je vais partir une semaine sans wifi donc le prochain arrivera dans longtemps.

Bon du coup j'essayerais de prendre de l'avance^^

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas duuuuuuuu tout s'attendre a quelque chose de régulier pendant les grandes vacances mais que j'essaierais au moins d'écrire pas mal pour prendre de l'avance et garder un rythme régulier après.

De toute façon on n'est plus très loin de la fin, 1 ou 2 chapitre +épilogue et les fins alternatives pour le fun x)

Voila voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, encore désolée de pas être hyper régulière ces temps-ci *^*

Bye!

Cosimoon


	11. Chapitre 9-Dernier chapitre

**Je suis de retour! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir autant tardé à poster ce chapitre d'autant qu'il est écrit depuis un certain temps... Il pourra vous sembler un petit peu hésitant comparé à ce que j'ai posté depuis mais mon style d'écriture a beaucoup évolué depuis que j'ai commencé ce chapitre et je préfère le poster tel que je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois même si certains passages me semblent maintenant maladroits. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre! (Pas de négociations possibles je ne ferrais pas d'épilogue ^^)**

 **Si il y a des fautes dites le moi bien sur ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 9:**

Lily elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle était une personnalité du vidéaste, en effet de faux souvenirs lui avaient été crées et elle était certaine d'avoir "eu une vie" avant de rencontrer Mathieu.

En fait elle doutait de tout, elle ne parvenait pas a garder la tête froide et a se concentrer sur une pensée plus de 10 secondes. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses connaissances lui échappaient et qu'elle n'avait pas toujours un entier contrôle sur son esprit et son corps.

Elle se sentait, comme contrôlée par quelque chose, comme si elle n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs sur ses actions, qu'un partie d'elle était devenue "indépendante"...

Les vacances scolaires commençaient et Lily aurait bien voulu partir en vacances pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait des billets de train sur internet elle avait comme un sentiment de culpabilité et elle ne finissait jamais sa commande.  
Le Hippie l'épaulait comme il pouvait mais lui ainsi que toutes les autres personnalités étaient plus facilement énervées. Après quelques jours elle demanda une explication au Hippie qui lui expliqua que l'éloignement du créateur était douloureux ou tout du moins désagréable pour les personnalités. Car en effet Mathieu n'était toujours pas revenu, il se terrait chez Alex et refusait catégoriquement de contacter Antoine et Lily.

Heureusement, Alex pouvait être très persuasif et Mathieu finit par se rendre a la raison après encore quelques jours. Mais par contre, il ne savait pas comment expliquer sa disparition à ses proches et décida donc d'éluder toutes les questions sur le sujet.

Il réapparut donc sans explications, alors toute la famille Sommet reprit son train de vie ordinaire excepté Lily. Ses amis voyaient bien que l'état de la jeune femme se dégradait mais seule Leïa en connaissait la raison pour l'instant. Alors, pendant que Lily perdait peu a peu le contrôle de son esprit, sa part la plus sombre rejaillissait, celle du Patron. Jusqu'alors elle avait tant bien que mal contrôlé cette partie destructrice de sa personnalité mais ce qui lui permettait de se contrôler n'avait plus aucune influence sur son comportement.

Elle devenait violente, avait un pistolet dans la poche de son jean et elle en arrivait parfois même a insulter le Hippie.

Les autres personnalité furent alors mises au courant par l'IA mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler a Mathieu.

Ce dernier commençait lentement a se douter de quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a envisager cette possibilité. En effet les "créateurs" n'étaient pas au courant des "règles" des personnalités et il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ne pas reconnaître l'une d'entre elles.

Les seuls qui auraient pu lui faire entendre raison étaient le Prof, le Gothique et la Fille. Malheureusement la Fille et le Gothique étaient partis en vacances, cela peut-sembler étrange mais la Fille avait été très affectée par les révélations du Prof et même si elle ne lui en voulait plus trop, elle et le Gothique avaient préférés prendre leurs distances avec le "clan Sommet".

Le Prof et le Panda de leur côté avaient mis leurs peine respectives de côté et s'étaient finalement mis en couple. Ils étaient en-train de regarder les caméras de surveillance quand un message apparu sur l'écran:

 **"Je m'excuse, il y avait un mot de passe je ne pouvais pas accéder aux commande de l'endroit. Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait subir mais c'était un mal nécessaire, vous êtes enfin ensemble ainsi que le Geek et le Patron ou la Fille et le Gothique, enfin pour eux ça ne saurait tarder.  
Bref la porte de sortie dans le labo du Prof n'est plus verrouillée vous pouvez sortir, je vous en supplie venez vite a l'appartement, Prof tu es le seul a pouvoir dire la vérité a Math' à propos de Lily!  
Vite elle est en danger cela fait déjà presque 3 mois!  
Encore désolé."**

Heureusement le Prof et le Panda n'étaient pas très rancuniers et avaient très envie de revoir leur famille, ils s'élancèrent donc dehors, respirant pour la première fois l'air pur depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils étaient en train de courir vers l'appartement de Mathieu lorsqu'ils croisèrent Antoine:

" **-Panda? Prof? Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? Je croyais que vous étiez partis ou prisonniers, j'ai pas tout compris. Bref vous savez comment va Math'? Il répond plus a mes appels...**

 **-Viens on va chez lui, vite, on a plus beaucoup de temps, quelques jours au mieux, quelques heures au pire!"**

Cependant le foyer Sommet était maudit et c'est pour cela que Mathieu tomba sur le message envoyé au Panda et au Prof.

Encore incertain à propos de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Lily et Antoine et aussi alarmé par le changement de comportement de son amie, il se remit donc a penser qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble depuis apparemment _presque 3 mois_ et seul le Prof pouvait l'en informer.  
Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi l'expéditeur du message ne pouvait rien lui dire et sortit de chez lui en trombe pour aller se réfugier dans un bar non loin.

Pardon j'ai dit qu'ils étaient maudits? Non en fait ça va ils se rattrapent par moments.

Le Panda était donc en train de courir avec le Prof et Antoine lorsqu'ils passèrent devant ce même bar ou se trouvait Mathieu et le Panda s'exclama:

" **Putain, de la bière. Prooooof s'il te plaiiiiit  
-Non on doit trouver Mathieu  
-Oh allez j'en achète une et on y va je la bois pas sur place.**

 **-Proooof?  
-Bon ok mais vite d'accord?  
-Oh merci putain ça fait plus de 4 mois que j'en ai pas bue!"**

Et c'est donc grâce a l'alcoolisme (trèèès léger) du Panda que les trois compagnons entrèrent dans le bar ou ils tombèrent sur leur créateur, fixant sa chope de bière vide d'un air triste.

" **-Mathieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaath'  
-Salut, pourquoi tu me répondais pas?"**

Dirent en même temps les trois arrivants, ne croyant pas a leur chance.

Mathieu adressa un regard froid à Antoine mais son visage s'illumina légèrement en voyant le Panda et le Prof

" **-Panda! Prof! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? Vous allez enfin revenir avec nous?**

 **-Mathieu, écoute oui le Panda va revenir avec vous et moi aussi surement mais pour l'instant il y a bien plus urgent.**

 **-Vraiment, quoi? Et pourquoi il est la lui?"**

Demanda-t'il en pointant Antoine d'un doigt accusateur l'air méprisant

" **-Math' qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu réponds plus a mes messages? J'ai plus de nouvelles depuis 2 semaines je m'inquiétais moi!**

 **-Comment oses tu me dire ça? Je suis au courant de tout!**

 **-Et... je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?**

 **-Je sais que tu es avec Lily depuis plus de 3 mois, j'ai vu le mail!"**

Cette phrase déclencha plusieurs réactions, Antoine pencha le tête l'air interloqué, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être passé par la tête de Mathieu pour inventer une histoire pareille, d'autant qu'il n'avait vu Lily que 2 fois, très brièvement, il ne connaissait sinon d'elle que ce que Mathieu lui avait rapporté.

Le Panda compris le quiproquo et heureux d'être enfin libre et de retrouver ses amis et en voyant l'air interloqué de Antoine, il explosa de rire.

Le Prof se mordit les lèvres en jetant un regard désolé a Antoine en se fendant d'un léger " **Putain mais quel con"** adressé évidemment a Mathieu.

Mais il le savait bien, le temps pressait, alors il décida d'éclairer la question et de tirer Mathieu dans l'appartement ou se trouvait Lily.

" **-Math' t'es con, non ils ne sont pas ensemble et ce mail était adressé à nous pour la raison que tu ne peux rien y comprendre. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, je suis le seul a en être capable mais il faut que Lily soit la.  
Elle est en danger!" **S'écria-il, anxieux a l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour la sauver.

Mathieu se laissât donc entraîner vers l'appartement ou ils furent tous accueillis joyeusement par leurs amis. Lily n'était pas là.

" **-Hippie, elle est ou Lily?  
-On l'a laissée dans ma chambre, j-je pense qu'elle en a plus pour longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire?  
-D'après le Prof il suffit de **_**le**_ **dire à Mathieu, devant elle et quand il aura assimilé l'information on verra sa chambre se former au bout du couloir et elle devrait retrouver son état normal. En théorie.  
-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Montez, vite!"**

Le Hippie s'arrêta devant la porte en prévenant Mathieu:

 **"hum, Math'... Tu devras pas avoir peur mais... Elle est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est plus "Patron"..."**  
Finit-il d'un air énigmatique, il lui était impossible d'en dire plus.  
Mathieu, lui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi Lily serrait différente et plus "Patron" comme l'avait dit le Hippie.

Le Prof poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre ou ils trouvèrent Lily, toute en noir, avec un jean noir et une veste noire, une cigarette derrière l'oreille elle n'avait pas de lunettes mais ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge... inhabituelle. Elle était en train de faire tourner un pistolet sur son index.

En les voyant arriver, elle se redressa et s'exclama:  
" **Mais que voila! Le fantastique Mathieu Sommet qui avait disparu sans dire un mot pour la deuxième fois. Tu vas nous dire ou t'étais la dernière fois. En train de vendre de la coke? De te prostituer?**

 **-Bah quoi.** ** _J'extrapole._** **Oh tant de monde pour moi! C'est une intervention? Vous me trouvez trop déraisonnable? Même le Panda nous fait honneur de sa présence, si c'est pas beau ça! Dis moi Panda, toi qui est incapable de te révolter lorsqu'on te demande de trahir tes amis, bah je vois que t'as pas été trop choqué en voyant que le Geek baisait avec le Patron, t'as l'air de t'en être remis. Je suppose que t'as mis le grappin sur le Prof? T'as pas l'impression de profiter de lui Prof? Et puis tu viens de briser le cœur de la Fille, t'éprouve pas de remords?  
Math' me regarde pas comme ça, t'es le pire, tu t'es cassé une semaine à cause d'un mot de MON meilleur ami, t'as pas pensé une seconde qu'on était peut-être intègres tout ça? Et puis tu me vois sortir avec ****_ça_** **?"** Dit elle en pointant Antoine.

La stupeur se peignait peu a peu sur le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Le prof prit la parole:

" **Et... Comment t'es au courant de tout ça?** **  
** **-Bah je suis douée et étant donné que c'est le Hippie qui est à l'origine de tout ça...** ** _oups_** **c'était un secret? Bah j'm'en fous. Par son ordi j'ai accès a tout. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ait tenté de vous empêcher de sortir la dernière fois je sais ce que vous voulez faire mais si vous le faites** ** _je_** **vais encore me faire submerger par la** ** _raison_** **et toutes ces conneries!** **  
** **-Bon inutile de débattre avec elle dans ces conditions: Mathieu, écoute moi, Lily est une de..** **  
** **-Non,** S'écria la sus-nommée en pointant le pistolet cité plus haut sur le Prof, **Je vous laisserais pas lui dire! "** Alors, la seule personne ayant un semblant de pouvoir sur Lily s'interposa, à savoir le Hippie. L'air triste, il se planta entre le pistolet et le Prof et retira ses lunettes pour fixer la jeune femme.

 **"Lily, fais pas ça, je t'en prie, si tu tires, ça sera plus toi,** ** _l'autre_** **aura totalement pris le dessus. Me laisse pas seul je t'en prie..."** Le rougeoiement des yeux de la jeune femme semblait s'affaiblir mais pourtant elle répondit _  
_" **Pousse-toi, je t'en prie écarte toi. Tu sais bien que je peux pas te faire du mal je t'en prie pousse toi!  
-Non Lily, toi aussi tu fais partie de nous, tu ne peux pas tuer un des notre!  
-Si, lui je peux, Mathieu a brisé le lien, rien ne m'en empêche.  
-Mathieu! Lily est une de tes personnalités!"** Cria le Prof, profitant de la distraction du Hippie, alors la scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti, Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et une lumière étrange baigna la pièce mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne Lily, celle ci avait déjà commencé à pousser la gâchette , elle sembla alors reprendre ses esprits mais ne pouvait arrêter le mouvement amorcé par sa "face sombre" alors elle tenta de baisser le bras.  
La balle toucha la jambe du Hippie qui s'effondra en criant.  
Leïa connaissait déjà la suite et se précipita donc aussitôt vers Lily. Son scan avait prouvé que son âme soeur était le Hippie et de plus ils étaient les personnalités de la même personne, un lien très fort les liait donc ce qui fit ressentir la même douleur à Lily mais bien plus forte, de plus les personnalités ne sont pas normalement "autorisées" a blesser leur famille ce qui la fit s'évanouir.  
Pendant ce temps la, une porte apparaissait dans le couloir. Leïa tira Lily qui était toujours évanouie dans sa nouvelle chambre pour l'allonger. Mathieu était assis par terre, le regard dans le vague et le Hippie lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste rassurant avant de claudiquer vers Lily, vérifier son état. Il voulait aussi éviter le plus possible le Prof et le Panda qui venaient d'apprendre qu'il était à l'origine de leur isolement.

Le Geek et le Patron eux qui avaient suivi la scène sans intervenir ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de suivre le déroulement des événements. Ils avaient aussi étés touchés par les accusations de Lily mais bien que le Geek ne soit pas plus irrité que ça, sachant très bien que la jeune femme ne se contrôlait pas, le Patron lui se sentait coupable car c'était "sa" personnalité instable qui avait engendré cette situation. Bien qu'il n'ait rien a voir la dedans, il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Heureusement l'apparition d'une nouvelle personnalité était généralement une bonne nouvelle et Mathieu finit par sortir de son état d'hébétude pour aller soigner Lily. Le créateur avait tous les pouvoirs possibles sur ses personnalités excepté sur Leïa qui n'était pas humaine a proprement parler et Mathieu hésitait à la définir comme une de ses personnalités.  
Il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer sa ressemblance avec son amie. Il avait lui aussi le sentiment d'être responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Enfin, le pire était passé et bien que le Hippie et Lily soient blessés, ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien, ç'aurait pu être bien pire, comme disait le Patron. Au final, ils avaient gagné une sœur et avaient récupéré leurs frères.

Mathieu apposa donc ses mains sur le ventre de Lily comme il l'avait fait jadis pour le Prof et tel un elfe guérisseur de niveau 85, il supprima la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, la plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il en fit de même pour le Hippie, lui bien réveillé qui tenta après de s'enfuir discrètement mais se fit arrêter par ses deux "amis" qui semblaient légèrement lui en vouloir:

" **Alors comme ça c'est toi qui nous a kidnappés?  
-Bah en fait non j'ai demandé au Panda de venir certes mais le Prof, lui, il s'est un peu imposé tout seul.  
-Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi?  
-À cause de la ... DROOOOGUE!"**  
Finit l'ex-camé en hurlant et il partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Ce qui est bien avec une porte, c'est qu'on peut la fermer à clef, en tout cas c'est ce que découvrirent le Panda et le Prof lorsqu'ils tentèrent de le suivre.

Lily elle, émanait de son sommeil lentement dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue mais étrangement elle s'y sentait à sa place.  
Elle était rongée par la culpabilité et se précipita vers le Hippie pour s'enquérir de son état tout en constatant avec soulagement qu'elle était de nouveau maître de ses actions.  
En le voyant lui ouvrir la porte, l'air traqué certes mais en pleine forme, elle laissa libre cour à sa joie et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Devant ce spectacle émouvant, le Panda et le Prof décidèrent de pardonner le Hippie.

Finalement cette histoire se finit la ou elle a commencé, dans un climat bien plus agréable néanmoins. Les tensions se sont apaisées et les absents ont retrouvé leur place, ils ont même acceuilli un nouveau "membre". Le Hippie expliquera par la suite qu'il était sous l'influence d'une drogue assez rare et qu'il était convaincu d'agir pour leur bien, ce qui l'avait amené à arrêter. Leïa expliquera à Lily les précisions sur sa condition et Mathieu abandonnera ses tendances paranoïaques derrière la caméra. Mais pour l'instant, tout le foyer Sommet est installé dans le salon avec Antoine, les conversations vont de bon train et l'ambiance est joyeuse, tout est enfin revenu à la normale.

 **Fin**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette fanfiction vous a plu, ça me rend un peu triste d'y mettre un point final mais... je reviendrai, j'ai pleins de textes qui ne demandent qu'a être postés et j'ai aussi beaucoup d'idée pas encore abouties. Merci à tous les followers, reviewvers et aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, je vous aime tous 3  
Si vous avez le temps laissez moi une dernière petite review, s'il vous plaiiiit  
Et... que puis-je dire... Joyeux Halloween!**

 **Cosimoon**


End file.
